Odd Jobs Gin in the West
by The Goon
Summary: Under mysterious circumstances, the Odd Jobs crew falls from the sky into Amy's room, who happens to be a fan of his. But can Gin protect Amy and everyone else from the villainous Shinsuke Takasugi? Rated T for now.
1. Its Raining Gin Tama

**Hey everybody, it's me, The Goon. I hope you enjoy this new fanfic I'm writing :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gin Tama or any of its characters, except for Amy and Katie.**

* * *

Hair blowing upward. Strong breeze pushing the back of the head. What could this be? Gin opened his eyes and saw what was happening.

He was falling from the sky back down to Earth, heading for certain death. But he was not alone. Shinpachi was on his right, and Kagura was on his left. They were falling with him.

"Oh look," said Gin, "I wonder where we'll be landing."

"That doesn't matter, we're gonna die!" screamed Shinpachi.

"I wonder what kind of place it will be," said Gin, "I just hope they sell Shonen Jump where we land. I couldn't buy the new issue last week…"

"Did you not just hear me? We're gonna die!" screamed Shinpachi.

"We be crushed like bugs, uh-huh!" said Kagura.

"Oh, so we're gonna die," said Gin, "Oh…I see…now then, we need to be ready to take any odd jobs we get once we land…"

"I would say we're gonna die, but I'd be wasting by breath saying that to you," sighed Shinpachi.

"Just grab on to me and we all die together!" said Kagura.

Shinpachi and Gin held onto Kagura's legs without arguing. Then Kagura pulled out her umbrella and they began to float down.

"WHAT?" cried Shinpachi, "WHY DIDN'T YOU USE THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE?"

"Because we were too high!" said Kagura, "Too high and it would not last long, uh-huh!"

After a few minutes of floating down, they saw a big city and a suburban town right next to it. Just after that, the umbrella started to weaken, and they were once again falling down.

"AAAHHH!" they all screamed.

* * *

One of the houses in this town was three stories tall with a gold fence, a perfect green yard, and pink paint on the outside. Inside, there were either perfect tile floors, or soft carpet. One of the soft carpet rooms belonged to Amy, the daughter of a real estate agent and a nurse. She was naturally a blonde, but had pink highlights in her hair, and wore purple glasses. She usually wore black jeans, if not dresses. She had a friend over named Katie, who looked almost the opposite of Amy. Her hair was naturally black and she kept it that way and always wore miniskirt with long, striped socks. She was usually amazed by the large bookshelf on the other side of the room, which consisted mostly of Shonen manga.

Currently, Katie was doing a favor for Amy. She was painting Amy's toenails while Amy read a volume of Gin Tama. She had completely tuned out the world outside of her.

"Amy!" shouted Katie.

Amy fell backwards at the sound of this, accidentally kicking Katie in the face.

"Oh," sighed Amy, "I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"No duh, you weren't," chuckled Katie, continuing to paint Amy's toenails, "You always seem to be spaced out whenever you read manga."

"I don't need outside distractions while I'm reading," said Amy.

"I'm just amazed that you're like that," said Katie.

"How so?" asked Amy.

"Well, you're one of the richest girls in school and you've pretty much been guaranteed a bright future. So how come you never seem to really enjoy what's going on unless it involves manga?"

"Well, it's not that I don't enjoy other things," said Amy, "but I don't have to worry about things like college and boys whenever I read manga."

"You sure it's not just because you think Gin is hot?" asked Katie.

"As if!" said Amy, "I mean, he is hot, but then again, so was my ex-boyfriend."

"Oh," said Katie, "You mean Kyle?"

"Yeah," said Amy, "I thought he was a nice guy, but then he started getting really annoying, going on about how he thought every girl in the school wanted him!"

"And yet you're the only girl that he's ever gone out with," said Katie.

"Yeah," said Amy, "That's why I like Gin. He doesn't seem like he would care about money or anything. He could see me for who I am."

"You have high hopes," said Katie.

"Yeah, I know," said Amy, "But even if it's not likely to happen, sometimes I just wish he would fall right into my room and be mine!"

No sooner did she say that when Gin, Kagura, and Shinpachi fell through the roof and into Amy's room. They looked around and saw that they were definitely unfamiliar with where they were at. They both saw Amy and Katie, who were both surprised by what they were seeing.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Amy, "It's really Gin! And Shinpachi and Kagura, too!"

"And I have no idea who any of them are," said Katie.

"Strange clothes," said Shinpachi.

"That girl's got weird hair, uh-huh!" said Kagura.

"Why you…" screamed Amy, but then she calmed down.

"The one with black hair…" said Gin, "…doesn't look human."

"What was that?" screamed Katie.

Amy started giggling at this. Here she was just talking about how amazing it would be if Gin landed in her room, and now here he was, being the usual clueless guy he was in the manga.

"Hey, listen you three," said Amy, "My parents are gonna get home in about an hour, and that roof's looking pretty bad…maybe if you guys could do the odd job of fixing it for me, I'll rewards you each in a different way!"

"Shinpachi," said Gin, "Get a hammer. Kagura, find some wood and paint."

"What are you gonna do?" asked Shinpachi.

"I'm going to…supervise, to make sure you're doing it right," said Gin.

"Hey!" said Shinpachi, "That's not fair!"

"No it's alright," said Amy, "We can just chat for a little, and I'll make sure he gets to work eventually."

Amy and Gin went downstairs into her kitchen, where Amy made Gin a cup of tea. As Gin sipped the warm, refreshing tea, Amy rested her head on her hands and looked at Gin with dreamy eyes.

"So tell me, Gin," said Amy, "How did you guys land in my room?"

Gin stared at her blankly for a minute, thought about what she said, and sipped some more tea.

"You know," said Gin, "I don't even remember. I woke up from a nap I was taking…or at least I think I was taking a nap…then when I woke up, Shinpachi, Kagura and I were falling from the sky."

"You weren't afraid at all?" asked Amy.

Gin stared at her blankly for a minute, thought about what she said, and sipped some more tea…again.

"Nope," he said.

"Do you have anywhere to go?" asked Amy.

Gin stared at her blankly for a minute, thought about…well, you know.

"Nope," said Gin.

"Because, um…we have a guest room that you can use…or you could stay in my room if you'd like…but you guys would have to try to be quiet, because my parents are really strict about who I bring home and they would probably freak out if they saw you guys."

"Probably would," said Gin.

"Oh, and you'll have to wear regular clothes!" said Amy, "Not that there's anything wrong with what you're wearing, but you don't want too much attention. Maybe some of my dad's clothes would fit you."

"Do you have a brother or something about my age?" asked Gin, "His clothes would probably fit me."

"No," said Amy, "I'm an only child, and I'm just 16 years old…um, why don't we go see how your friends are doing on the roof?"

"I'll bet those lazy bastards haven't even finished," said Gin.

When Amy and Gin went back upstairs, Kagura and Shinpachi were putting finishing touches on the roof.

"Well what do you know? They actually finished!" said Gin.

"That's amazing!" said Amy.

"Oh, hey Amy, I've got a date with Mark tonight, so I'll see you tomorrow at school?" said Katie.

"Okay, bye Katie!" said Amy.

As Katie walked out the door, she failed to notice three strange men watching her from the bushes. One had long black hair. Another had short hair and a goatee. The third had long blonde hair. Those three were none other than Kondo, Hijikata, and Okita of the Shinsengumi.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Please review :)**


	2. They're not too big, you're too small

**Please enjoy Chapter 2 :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gin Tama or any characters used, except for Amy (Katie isn't technically an original character...i'll explain why in one of the future chapters)**

* * *

Kondo, Okita, and Hijikata were watching Katie from the bushes, watching her walk across the street into her house.

"You really think she's the one, chief?" asked Hijikata.

"I'm sure of it," said Kondo, "It has to be her!"

Okita drew his blade and sliced it towards Hijikata, but he had ducked back under the bushes before he could lose his head.

_Damn_, thought Okita.

"How long do we watch her?" asked Hijikata.

"Until we see enough to know for sure that she's the one," said Kondo.

"Naptime," said Okita.

Okita fell on his back into the fresh, green lawn of Amy's house.

"Dammit, Okita, get up!" hissed Hijikata.

"Besides," said Kondo, "It looks like this girl's parents have just gotten home."

Kondo, Hijikata, and Okita crawled away from the house when a black SUV drove up into the driveway. A woman with long blonde hair and shades stepped out in high heels and a nurse's coat. From the driver's seat, a man in a three piece suit stepped out and adjusted his tie, and then walked with his wife to the elegant front door, with their daughter watching from one of the upstairs windows.

"Oh crap!" said Amy.

She ran as quickly as she could back to her room.

"You guys gotta hide!" said Amy, "My parents are home!"

"Where?" asked Shinpachi.

"We hide in your closet!" said Kagura.

Kagura, Gin, and Shinpachi ran inside Amy's closet and hid inside. Just in time, too, because Amy's parents walked in the house at that moment, and Amy ran downstairs to greet them.

"Hi, Mom! Hi, Dad!" said Amy.

"Well this is odd," said Amy's father.

"How so?" asked Amy.

"You've never greeted us so cheerfully before," said Amy's mother, "You usually just stay in your room reading or talking to your friends."

"Did something happen?" asked Amy's father.

"No, nothing at all!" said Amy with a cheerful smile, "Why would you think that?"

Then a loud crash came from upstairs.

"Gin, you idiot!" shouted Shinpachi, "You just knocked over a pile of shoes!"

"Then fix it!" said Gin.

"You're the one who made it fall, you idiot!" said Shinpachi.

"Quiet, both of you!" whispered Kagura, "We get in trouble if busted, uh-huh!"

"Are those your friends upstairs?" asked Amy's mother.

"No!" said Amy, "I, uh, must have, uh, left the TV on! Yeah, that's it!"

Amy quickly ran back up the stairs and into her room. She took the remote off her dresser and turned on the plasma TV that was on her wall. She opened the closet door a little and put her head inside.

"Keep it down, you guys!" she whispered, "You wanna get busted?"

"What's going on?"

Amy pulled her head out of the closet to see that her parents had walked into the room.

"Well, I guess this explains the loud noise," said her mother, "But I still can't see how you can actually watch these cheap commercials!"

Amy's father scooted inches closer to the closet, without his daughter or his wife noticing. He then slammed the closet door opened and looked inside. Amy turned around and saw her father looking inside, and suddenly felt anxious that she had been caught…or she thought she had been.

Gin, Shinpachi, and Kagura were all hanging flatly on the ceiling of the closet. Since normal people can't do that, Amy's father didn't even bother looking up.

"You have imaginary friends in the closet, Amy?" asked her father with a chuckle.

"Uh, no," said Amy, "I just wanted to pick up my shoes."

"Then you had better do that then," said her mother, laughing innocently.

"You'll be joining us for dinner, right?" asked her father.

"Of course!" said Amy as her parents left the room.

Gin, Shinpachi, and Kagura quietly slid down to the ground floor, and stepped out of the closet.

"You guys had me worried," said Amy, "I thought we would all get caught."

"I suppose it's gonna be hard for us if we plan on staying here," said Shinpachi.

"Tell you guys what," said Amy, "I'll lend you some money, you change into normal clothes, and find somewhere in town to eat something good."

"Where's your dad's room?" asked Shinpachi, "I'm pretty sure I'll know what fits me and what doesn't."

"It's right down the hall," said Amy.

Shinpachi and Kagura went down the hall to find some clothes, but before Gin left, Amy pulled him back by the arm.

"I'll trust you with the money," said Amy with a smile, "Come back here safely, okay, Gin?"

"Yeah," said Gin.

Gin left the room to find some 'normal' clothes, while Amy sat on her bed. It was only part of Gin's character to be dull and idiotic, but she still wished that he would notice her in a different light.

* * *

"Man, her dad's clothes are huge!" said Shinpachi.

Shinpachi was wearing a white, long sleeved sweater that he had to roll up to make his hands partially visible. The jeans he was wearing were big and covered his shoes. Kagura borrowed one of Amy's red tank tops and a pair of black pants. Gin didn't care how he dressed, which was probably why he was wearing the white pants and sleeveless black V-neck that belonged to Amy's mother.

"No," said Gin, "You're just too small."

"These are some strange shoes Amy lent me," said Kagura, "What are they?"

"I think Amy called those 'flip flops'," said Shinpachi.

"Now where do we eat?" asked Gin.

"I have no idea," said Shinpachi, "None of these places look familiar to me."

"How about there?" asked Kagura.

She pointed at a restaurant that appeared to serve fast food. The giant pole next to the fast food joint had a gold, giant M on top.

"Can't hurt to try it," said Shinpachi, "Let's go, Gin!"

Shinpachi turned around, but Gin wasn't there.

"Gin?" asked Shinpachi.

Shinpachi looked the other way and saw Gin staring through a window for a bookstore at a Shonen Jump magazine that was on display.

"Uh-oh," muttered Shinpachi.

* * *

Kondo, Okita, and Hijikata sat on the roof of one of the houses next to Katie's house, spying on her through the window. She had just taken a shower, and was combing her hair after putting on pajamas that looked strangely like the kimonos women wore in their home world.

"Hey, chief," said Hijikata, "I understand that it's important to keep a close watch on the target, but don't you find it kinda creepy that we're watching her on a rooftop through her window?"

"That doesn't matter," said Kondo, "The target's safety comes first, even if we have to resort to this!"

"What are we talking about, now?" asked Okita, lifting himself up.

"Were you napping again?" asked Hijikata.

"Uh, no," said Okita, "Just dreaming about killing you and taking over as…I mean, uh, safely guarding the target!"

Katie wasn't the only target for anyone. Across the street, which was Amy's house, she was eating dinner with her parents. The window in the dining room showed them all together as a family. In one of the bushes in their backyard, someone dangerous was watching them. More specifically, watching Amy.

"Target sited," said Shinsuke Takasugi to himself, "Now to capture her!"

* * *

**To be continued... **


	3. There's always those lousy assholes

**Please enjoy Chapter 3 of the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gin Tama or any of its characters, except for Amy and Kyle.**

* * *

"Come on already, Gin!" said Shinpachi as he tried to drag Gin away, "We have to eat!"

"I'm not going without that issue of Shonen Jump!" said Gin.

"Forget about it!" said Shinpachi.

"Just buy it for him, dope!" said Kagura.

"It's not our money!" Shinpachi said.

"Just do it!" screamed Kagura.

She had the angry look on her face, and Shinpachi was always afraid of it. Kagura left Shinpachi with little choice, and he spent a few bucks of the cash on Shonen Jump for Gin to read. Kagura and Shinpachi followed Gin across the street, who had his nose buried in the Shonen Jump magazine, but they had to drag him by the arm inside to get food.

"Smells good in here, uh-huh!" said Kagura.

"I don't think I've ever seen this kind of food before," said Shinpachi.

"We'll take two of everything," said Gin.

"That'll be…" said the register clerk.

"NO!" cried Shinpachi and Kagura.

"I-Is there a problem?" asked the register clerk.

"What?" Gin asked blankly.

"We barely have enough money to pay for two of everything!" said Shinpachi.

"Yeah, we just get _one_ of everything!" said Kagura.

"We don't have money for that either!" said Shinpachi, "Look, just let me do the talking, alright?"

Shinpachi cleared his throat and began to order.

"We'll take, uh…three orders of…that one there…number 12…three medium sizes…for those things…and three drinks like that," said Shinpachi.

Giving the trio an odd look, the register clerk asked, "So that's three quarter pounders, three medium fries, and three Cokes?"

"Yeah, I suppose so," said Shinpachi.

"You're not from around here, are you?" asked the register clerk.

"Not really," said Shinpachi.

"Thought so," replied the register clerk.

Shinpachi used most of the money on the meal, and they found a spot to eat. Shinpachi was the only one who noticed that a lot of the people in there were giving them some weird stares. One guy in particular, who had a pink Mohawk, a nose ring, and was wearing black clothes, kept looking at Gin in disgust.

"Tomorrow, Shinpachi," said Gin, chewing on his food, "You have got to take me to this place in here so I can get that action figure."

"I think we've got some bigger worries than that," said Shinpachi.

"Like what?" asked Gin.

"We don't even remember how we ended up falling out of the sky," said Shinpachi, "or how we're going to be able to stay at Amy's house without her parents seeing us."

"We knock them out cold and lock them in closet, uh-huh!" said Kagura.

"I'm good with that," said Gin.

"Get serious!" said Shinpachi.

The guy with the pink Mohawk had enough of them, so for his own amusement, he smacked Gin on the back of the head. He and his buddies were laughing to themselves.

"You gonna take that, Gin?" asked Kagura.

"They're not my problem," said Gin.

"Besides, it looks like it's best to just ignore them," said Shinpachi.

This time, the pink Mohawk guy took a ketchup packet, opened it, and threw it in the air, landing on the corner of a page in the Shonen Jump that Gin was reading. Gin took the tray that he had taken his food off of, then turned around and hit him on the head with it.

"Aha!" one of them laughed, "You just got hit by a faggot, Kyle! Are you gonna take that?"

Kyle threw the tray off of his head and went to confront Gin.

"You think you're a tough guy, little fag?" he hissed, "How about I show you how a real man fights?"

"Shut up," said Gin, punching Kyle in the stomach, which sent him flying into the wall, "Weak little boys like you aren't worth fighting."

"He just called you weak!" said one of Kyle's buddies, "Are you gonna take _that_?"

Kyle wiped a little blood off his elbow. Then he thought of a way to really piss off Gin. He spotted Kagura from the corner of his eye and figured she might have been his girlfriend. He put the smug look back on his face and grabbed Kagura by the arm, pulling her away.

"Babe, let's go," said Kyle.

"Hands off!" said Kagura, "I don't even know you!"

"But why would you be with losers like them when you could be with a real man like me?" asked Kyle.

"I said HANDS OFF!"

Kagura took out her umbrella and sent Kyle flying through the roof. It took a moment for Kyle to land back down to ground level.

"Who _are_ these guys?" asked one of Kyle's buddies.

Kyle, unable to move, was shaking on the floor, his head and arm bleeding. He then began trembling when heavy footsteps came his way. A large employee with big muscles, but a brain the size of a peanut, started walking towards where the commotion was taking place.

"Which one of you guys started this?" roared the big man.

"They did," said Gin, pointing at Kyle's buddies, "They beat up their poor little friend here for some extra money and tried dragging us into it."

"WHAT? THAT'S NOT TRUE!" exclaimed his buddies.

Immediately, the big man started charging towards Kyle's buddies, stepping on Kyle's head to damage it more, and chasing Kyle's buddies out of the place.

"Good riddance to those guys," said Shinpachi.

"Of course, it would have been a little easier if you had helped," said Gin, going back to his normal self.

"You were good for nothing back there, uh-huh!" said Kagura, taking a bite out of her burger.

* * *

Later that night, after Gin, Shinpachi, and Kagura started walking back towards Amy's house, Kyle finally stood up on his feet. The few people who were left in the restaurant looked at him, bamboozled by his rugged look. He slowly started walking out, with an ugly scowl on his face. He walked through an alley to get back to his house.

"Those lousy faggots," muttered Kyle, "and those cowardly punks! Next time I see any of them, I swear I'll snap their necks off their freakin' bodies!"

"I'm not sure about your 'buddies'…" said a voice from above, which came from a dark figure that landed in front of Kyle, revealing himself as Takasugi.

"…but the way you are now, you don't stand a chance against Gin and his little friends."

"Gin?" asked Kyle.

"That's the white haired guy who beat you up."

"He didn't beat me up!" shouted Kyle, "He just caught me off guard! I can take him!"

"I'm afraid you're wrong," said Takasugi, "You see, on my way back from a little 'observing' that I did, I spotted you and Gin quarrelling. I must say you're very weak compared to them. But don't get your hopes down, because I can change that. Just do exactly as I tell you, follow my instructions, and you'll get your revenge."

* * *

**To be continued...**

**~The Goon~**


	4. You Always Sleep Bad on School Nights

**Hey everybody, it's me, The Goon. Chapter 4 of this Gintama fanfic is now here, and I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama or its characters, except for Amy and Kyle (Katie is technically not an original character...this will be explained in a future chapter)**

**Story so far: The Odd Jobs crew, for some reason, fell out of the sky, and into the house of Gintama fangirl Amy, who is rich, popular, and pretty...but deep down, she wants Gin over any guy that attempts to hopelessly hit on her. They secretly stay at Amy's house, but must blend in with the current trend. When they dress awkwardly when they go out to eat, they run into trouble when one of Amy's ex-boyfriends, Kyle, tries to intimidate them, but ends up being beaten. Meanwhile, the top three officers of the Shinsengumi are following Katie for some reason, and Kyle, shortly after his defeat, ends up in the service of Shinsuke Takasugi, who seems to have his own plans...**

* * *

"Hurry up, you guys!" whined Shinpachi.

The Odd Jobs crew had to make an emergency stop to a gas station to take a bathroom break. Unlike Shinpachi, Gin and Kagura couldn't completely handle so much fast food.

"You guys!" whined Shinpachi.

"Quit complaining!" said Kagura.

"You try having to take a dump that feels like passing a kidney stone!" said Gin.

"Can you at least try it to make it go faster?" asked Shinpachi.

Gin and Kagura both squeezed as hard as they could. It was a mistake to eat so much food. Fortunately for Shinpachi, he rarely had stomach problems, so he was good to go.

"AAHHH!" they both screamed.

Finally, after so much time and effort, Gin and Kagura had a relieving bowel movement. A few short moments later, they stepped out and started walking with Shinpachi.

"That look long enough," said Shinpachi.

"SHUT UP!" said Gin and Sakura at the same time.

* * *

Katie was now in her pajamas and getting ready for bed. She went up to the window to open it up and get a dose of fresh air before going to bed. She failed to notice Kondo, Hijikata, and Okita watching her from the rooftop of the house next door.

"We should move in closer," said Kondo.

"Why?" asked Hijikata, "We don't want to risk having her seeing us!"

_She could see me trying to kill a certain someone_, thought Okita.

"But what if we can't get inside the house after this?" asked Kondo.

"First off," said Hijikata, "We're the Shinsengumi. We have all the skills it takes to break and enter a house. Second, we don't _need_ to get inside. We just have to make sure that no one else does."

"Hold that thought," said Kondo, "They're back!"

* * *

Gin, Kagura, and Shinpachi walked down the sidewalk and to the back door of Amy's house. All the lights were out except for the one in Katie's room. The back door quietly opened and Amy stepped a little outside. She was already in her pink pajama pants and tight red, short sleeved pajama shirt, and was wearing her purple slippers.

"Bad news, you guys," said Amy, "My parent's are asleep…"

"How is that a problem?" asked Shinpachi, "It's easier to sneak in that way!"

"But they're in the guest room!" said Amy, "A spider crawled inside their room when my dad opened the window, and my mom freaked out! My dad killed it, but she refused to stay in that room for the night, so they're in the guest room."

"Wasn't that where we were gonna stay?" asked Gin.

"Yeah it was," said Amy, "The safest place for you guys is my room, but don't make too much noise, because the guest room is not that far from my room."

Amy opened the door a little wider to let Gin in first, then Kagura and Shinpachi. No one said anything, but they all heard Amy giggling a little when she looked at Gin. They quietly tip toed up the stairs and slowly snuck inside Amy's room.

"I wish I had spare pajamas you could borrow," said Amy.

"We can just sleep in our clothes!" said Kagura.

"Your clothes, you mean?" asked Amy, "Because those don't look very comfortable for sleeping in."

Amy turned around and they had already changed out of the clothes Amy lent them and back into their original clothes.

"What the…H-How did you…I mean…it was so quick!" said Amy.

"We're cool like that," said Gin.

Amy giggled and sat down on her bed.

"There are a lot of sheets and pillows in my closet," she said, "You could use those."

She had lifted her head up, and the sheets were already arranged around the floor that could be used as sleeping bags, and the Odd Jobs crew was already inside them.

"How do you DO that?" asked Amy.

"Lots of experience," said Shinpachi.

"Maybe you're special," said Amy.

"Maybe you could just be tired!" said Kagura.

"MAYBE, we could be _manga characters_ and you can't keep up with us because we're too fast paced for you!" said Gin.

An awkward silence filled the room. Amy looked confused, but Shinpachi and Kagura just dismissed him.

"Nah, that's ridiculous!" said Kagura.

"It could never happen!" said Shinpachi.

Amy knew they really were manga characters, but didn't know if it was safe for them to know that, so she kept her mouth shut for the time being. Soon enough, they all wished each other good night, and then Amy turned off the lights and they all drifted off to sleep.

_~Amy, 12:06 am~ _

Amy had woken up a few minutes ago to relieve herself in the bathroom. She quietly tiptoed past the other sleeping people back to her bed, but accidentally tripped. She would have hit her face on the floor had it not been for the fact that her bed was so close by. She got up and took time to notice Gin sleeping.

_He's so adorable_, thought Amy.

Amy put her hand out and started brushing through his hair. It felt nice and soft, and she thought it looked good when her hand was in Gin's silver, silky hair. She went to use her other hand to get a feel of Gin's abs, or rather find out if he had any, but then he turned to the right, and it almost looked as if he was about to wake up.

_I better not risk it tonight_, said Amy, _but hopefully I can find out…before he has to go…oh man, I wish I didn't have to say it like that…_

Amy crawled under her purple blanket and laid her head on the soft pillow on her bed, drifting right back to sleep.

_~Kagura, 12:37 am~_

Something was crawling on the tree just outside Amy's window. It was quiet, but not quiet enough to keep Kagura asleep. She opened her eyes, rubbed them, and looked up to the window. Her vision started out being blurry, as it does with everyone when they start waking up, but once it became more clear, she could see where she was going. She started slowly walking towards the window to take a peek, but stepped on something sharp.

"Ow!" she cried.

She suddenly covered her mouth, hoping that no one heard her and woke up. Fortunately, no one did. She couldn't see what it was, since it was so dark, but not only could she tell it was a sharp pencil standing up, but she could also feel her foot bleeding. She limped to the bathroom to take care of it.

After searching the bathroom closet, Kagura found a first-aid kit that came with band-aids. She sat on the toilet, with the lid down, of course, and crossed her legs. She held her right foot with her hands, for that was the one that got pricked. There was a little blood dripping from the far right side of her bare sole. She quickly put the band-aid on it and was about to start heading back, until once again, she heard something crawling outside. Kagura opened the window and looked outside to see what it was.

A dark figure went crawling back in the bushes. People who did that were obviously up to no good. She wanted to follow the dark figure, but was too tired to hop out. She went back to Amy's room, got under her blankets, and went right back to sleep.

_~Gin, 1:45 am~_

Gin opened his eyes when he heard two small noises. One sounded like a little whistle, though he was unsure of where it was coming from. The second was a rumbling coming from his stomach. Gin was hungry.

"I wonder what they have in their fridge," said Gin.

Gin left the room and walked down the stairs of the dark, silent house to the kitchen. He walked across the cold kitchen floor and opened the refrigerator door, which wasn't much warmer than the floor. Gin looked around. The family must love eating, because their fridge was almost empty. Gin settled with the slice of cheese cake that her father was going to eat the next morning. He walked back up the stairs back to Amy's room, still eating the cake, when he thought he heard voices outside.

Once he was back in Amy's room, he opened the window to see if he could hear anyone talking. He heard nothing. Dismissing it as just sleepiness, he finished the cake and went back to sleep.

_~Shinpachi, 2:26 am~_

Shinpachi took the pillow off his head and wiped the sweat off his forehead. He never thought it could be so hot inside a bedroom. Or maybe it was just him. And maybe that annoying sound was just in his head also. It sounded like something was buzzing outside the window. He went to the window to open it and chase off whatever it was, but nothing was outside. He turned to his left and realized what it was.

It was Amy. She was a snorer.

"Well, I guess I can't do anything about that," said Shinpachi.

He crawled back under his sheets and drifted off to sleep. Unfortunately, they were all right about something being outside. Takasugi and Kyle were just outside the window, spying on Amy and the Odd Jobs crew.

"I don't believe it," whispered Kyle, "I only broke up with her two weeks ago, and she already has other guys sleeping in her room! And not just any guys! That four eyes and that faggot from earlier today! And that short bitch who refused to touch me!"

"Maybe it's not them," responded Takasugi, "Maybe it's you. You may just be either really annoying to them, or you have too much of an ego to see that you're not worthy of her."

"Listen, buddy," said Kyle, walking towards Takasugi across the rooftop, "I'm the hot shit of this town, and even if you promise me a chance of revenge, no strange guy with a patch and in goofy samurai clothes is gonna tell me otherwise!"

Takasugi grabbed Kyle by his short, brown hair, and then slammed his face into the roof, leaving a few marks, then unsheathed his blade and put it to Kyle's throat.

"Kyle, _you_ listen to _me_," he said, "If I wanted, I could easily kill you right here, right now. But I'm not, because as tough as I am, I can't do this alone. So if you're gonna stay in one piece, you're gonna have to accept that compared to the other hot shit in this world, you are only a little maggot. You are worthless compared to them. Your ego is blinding you. You think you can take on the world, but it's the world that will bring you down, not vice versa. Trust me when I say that there is no way that you will ever succeed in life without me."

* * *

**To be continued...**


	5. Going to School is a Pain in the Ass

**Hey everybody, it's me, The Goon. The last chapter was more of a moment for relief than to push the story forward, but this chapter starts to build up a major event or two and a new situation happens. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gin Tama or any characters except Amy and Kyle (Katie's part will be explained in future chapter)**

**Story: Under mysterious circumstances, the Odd Jobs crew falls out of the sky and lands into the home of Amy, who happens to have a crush on Gin. With her help, they try to blend in with the current trend while trying to figure out what is going on. Unfortunately, a jealous ex-boyfriend by the name of Kyle picks a fight with Gin [and loses]. But also, the Shinsengumi are following Katie for some reason, and Kyle ends up in service to Shinsuke Takasugi, who appears to have plans of his own.**

* * *

The alarm rang at 7:00 am. Amy and the Odd Jobs crew woke up.

"Finally, let's have some breakfast!" said Gin.

"Wait," said Amy.

Amy silently opened her door and snuck across the hall into the guest room. Her parents were not there. She peeked out the window and saw that their car was not there. She ran back to her room and gave the news.

"My parents must have left early for work, so we're free to make all the noise we want!" said Amy.

"ALRIGHT! LET'S BASH SOMEONE'S HEAD IN!" shouted Kagura.

"Not like that," said Amy, "I meant like you don't have to hide before we have to leave."

Amy walked down the stairs, followed by the Odd Jobs crew, who were curious about what she meant.

"Before we leave?" asked Shinpachi.

"For what?" asked Kagura.

"For school," said Amy.

Amy looked back at the Odd Jobs crew, who all had the same blank expression on their faces. They probably didn't know what school was.

"Well, you guys don't have to," said Amy, "but you'll have to be nearby so that I can check in on you regularly. And you'll have to hide yourselves as much as possible, because you stand out more than others."

They all walked into the kitchen and up to the fridge. Amy's dad left a note on the door. Amy pulled it off and read it.

_Next time you want a midnight snack, at least leave some for the rest of us_.

"What does that mean?" asked Amy.

If she had turned around, she would have seen Gin looking the other way with his eyes, trying not to look guilty.

* * *

Katie had a car of her own in the garage, but for some reason, she decided to walk. It was about an hour before school started. Kondo, Hijikata, and Okita were already following her from a short distance. Often times, she would turn around and see nothing. The Shinsengumi were just good at hiding themselves.

"Aren't we supposed to be watching the girl's house?" asked Hijikata.

"No," responded Kondo, "We're supposed to be watching the girl."

"You never did explain why," said Hijikata.

"Nor do I need to," replied Kondo, keeping his eye on Katie.

"It just seems like you're a little too obsessed with this target," said Hijikata.

"Don't worry," said Kondo, "Everything's under control."

Kondo and Hijikata continued to sneak around the neighborhood, keeping their eye on Katie.

"Okita!" shouted Hijikata, "Stop snoozing and keep up with us!"

* * *

The Odd Jobs crew found the clothes they had worn the night before and put them back on to try and "blend in" with the trend. Problem was, Kagura was the only one that really fit her look. They stepped inside Amy's car, and everyone but Gin strapped themselves in.

"You all remember what you're supposed to do?" asked Amy.

"Find some food," said Gin.

"WE JUST ATE!" screamed Shinpachi.

"I'm still hungry," said Gin.

"Besides that," said Amy.

"Stay out of sight, but don't go too far so you can check up on us," said Shinpachi.

"Right, now let's go!" exclaimed Amy.

She turned into the street and began driving towards the school. As soon as they left, Kyle and Takasugi hopped off the roof of Amy's house and landed in the soft grass.

"I really don't see how spending all night on that roof helped us any," said Kyle.

"That was in case we got one of them out in the open," said Takasugi, "Today's the day when we really need to strike them."

"Then why didn't we just do it in their sleep?" asked Kyle.

"Because," responded Takasugi, "They're not the only ones I need for this to work."

"What does that mean?" asked Kyle.

"Nothing of your concern for now, Kyle," remarked Takasugi, "All that matters is that I get everyone where I need then when I need them."

* * *

The warning bell for the school rang. That meant Amy only had six minutes to get to class. It was just up the stairs and to the left, right in the front of the school, but Amy had to make sure the Odd Jobs crew were well hidden and aware of what was going on before she could leave them alone. She took her small, red backpack and carried it on her back as she led the Odd Jobs crew to a small shed by the track field.

"After the bell rings, you can look around a little as long as you stay out of sight," said Amy, "but every 40 minutes or so, get back in here, because you can't be seen by anyone else in the school. Got it?"

"Got it," they all replied.

"Good," she said.

Amy took a last look at Gin before heading out.

"Bye, Gin!" she said with her beautiful, white smile.

After she was out of sight, they all sat inside the shed, waiting for the next bell to ring. It was fairly humid in there. Kagura took out her fan to try and cool herself off.

Amy had caught up with Katie in the hallways on their way to first period, which was Geometry. They stuck with small talk for a while, until Katie brought up what they were both nervous to talk about.

"Weird thing last night, huh?" wondered Katie.

"Yeah, but it's not too bad," said Amy, "It has been fun. I'm just worried about how they'll adjust to our lifestyle. It's certainly different from what they're used to. They didn't know how to get in a car. I'm worried that they won't…"

"Hold that thought," said Katie, "Let's take a different way up."

"Why?" asked Amy.

She pointed to one of the locker sections right by them, and then Amy realized what she was talking about. Kyle was talking to some stranger she had never seen before, who had long black hair and a patch over one of his eyes. He gave a devilish grin at Amy, but she simply ignored it and walked with Katie upstairs.

"I don't believe it!" exclaimed Kyle, "That little bitch totally ignored me!"

"You go deal with it," said Takasugi.

"What about my promise to get revenge on those faggots?" asked Kyle.

"You will get your chance in due time, I assure you," replied Takasugi, "but for now, I must attend to other matters."

Katie walked into the Geometry classroom, and Amy was taking her time. It would have been better if she hadn't, because Kyle approached her.

"Hey," said Kyle, "You don't ignore me when I try to talk to you!"

"We have nothing to talk about!" said Amy, "We broke up weeks ago! Get over me, because I found someone else!"

"Who?" asked Kyle, "That creepy gray haired fag who's sleeping in your room?"

"How would you know that?" asked Amy in shock, "You stalker!"

"Tell me right now, Amy!" demanded Kyle, "Who is he? Dump him and get back with me!"

"That's enough, Kyle!" said a voice from behind.

Amy and Kyle turned around to see that the Geometry teacher, Mr. Bleu, had come out of the classroom to see what the commotion was. He had French heritage, but did not look or sound French. He wore glasses, was tall and muscular with a green, long sleeved formal shirt, and short black hair. He was often considered by the girl students to be one of the hottest teachers around. Other guys tended to get jealous of him because in some cases, they would want to spend more time with Mr. Bleu than with them.

"Morning, Mr. Bleu!" said Kyle.

"Don't gimme that crap!" said Mr. Bleu, "Why are you harassing one of my students when you should be in your own class?"

"Because my _girlfriend_ and I have some things to discuss before…"

"Amy, get inside the classroom please," said Mr. Bleu, "Let me deal with Kyle."

Amy shuffled her way into the classroom and sat next to Katie, while Mr. Bleu dealt with Kyle.

"First off, Kyle," said Mr. Bleu, crossing his arms with a stern expression, "I've heard enough talk to know that you and Amy broke up weeks ago! Second, you don't talk to one of my girls like that!"

"Your girls?" laughed Kyle, "Look at you! You always tell me I'm too possessive of women, but here you are threatening me about talking to 'your girls' like that! Besides, I can talk to them how I want!"

"Then perhaps I can talk about your parents all I want, then?" asked Mr. Bleu.

Kyle fell silent. He knew what his parents did that brought shame to their family. It was hard to be related to them.

"That's right, Kyle," said Mr. Bleu, "I'm one of the few who knows what really happened. I've been nice enough to keep it a secret, but you ever talk to one of my girls like that, or worse, I can't promise that it'll be kept a secret. Get my drift?"

"…Yes, sir," muttered Kyle.

"Good," replied Mr. Bleu, "Now off to class with you, young man!"

* * *

Takasugi stealthily roamed the empty halls of the school shortly after the bell rang. He decided to look around and find anywhere he could find useful for his plan. He could easily jump and hang onto the ceiling or in between lockers if a staff member happened to be walking by, or another student. But so far, he wasn't very impressed by much of what he saw.

What he did notice, however, was something that would help him. He caught a glimpse of a poster in the hallway of fireworks and a silhouette couple on a red carpet, with the words "Join us on the Red Carpet Saturday at 8 pm until midnight!"

_Today is Friday,_ thought Takasugi, _so if this event is tomorrow…_

Takasugi's bored smile quickly turned into an evil grin, and his moans of disappointment turned into wicked chuckles.

_This is…perfect! Absolutely perfect! This has to be where I can do it!_

* * *

**To be continued...**


	6. And First Period Doesn't Make It Better

**Hey everybody, it's me, The Goon. Chapter 6 is now up for your enjoyment, and the story advances a little (aside from going from one school period to the next)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gin Tama or an characters in this fanfic except for Amy, Kyle, and Mr. Bleu (Katie's character will be explained later)**

**Story: Under mysterious circumstances, the Odd Jobs crew falls into the home of Amy, who has a bit of a crush on Gin. She lets them stay at her house while they try to sort things out, seeing it as a chance to get to know Gin. But they find it harder to adjust to his modern world than they thought, because after a misadventure with a wardrobe, Amy's ex-boyfriend, Kyle, picks a fight with Gin (and loses). What they don't realize, however, is that by the end of the night, an evil scheme is being cooked up by none other than Shinsuke Takasugi, with the assistance of Kyle, and is being investigated by the Shinsengumi.**

**Another challenge comes to the Odd Jobs crew...modern school. Amy has no choice but to hide them in a shed by the school. Unfortunately, Takasugi is not very discreet, and it's clear that he has no problem with causing a scene to get to his goal.**

* * *

"Too hot in here, uh-huh!" whined Kagura.

Gin and Shinpachi nodded in agreement. Waiting in the shed felt like a longer time than it really was, and were just about ready to go into the school and sneak around to get fresh air…or maybe even the outside heat was cooler than the inside of the shed. Gin was dripping with sweat, and leaned his head back. Shinpachi's face was sweatier than his body, and frequently cleaned the nosepieces on his glasses. Kagura only had a few drops of sweat coming down, since she was able to fan herself, but it was still hot for her.

"Where are you going?" asked Shinpachi as Gin stood up.

"I'm checking outside," said Gin, "See if it's safe."

Without checking, he just walked out the shed and towards the closest building to the shed, which happened to be the gym.

"He didn't check, did he?" wondered Shinpachi.

"Nope," replied Kagura.

"He's about to go in for a cold breeze, isn't he?"

"Pretty much."

"Then there's no way in hell I'm sitting in here waiting for him!" said Shinpachi.

Shinpachi also opened the door and followed Gin into the gym.

"Hey, wait for me!" cried Kagura.

* * *

Takasugi walked up the dark staircase from the second floor to the roof of the building he was in. After seeing the poster for the school dance the next night, his mind was racing with ideas to perfect his plan. He had to wait until after school hours to share them with Kyle. However, that wouldn't stop him from taking out Katie. He didn't need Kyle in order to strike her down.

* * *

Nobody had gym during first period, so not even the teachers or coaches were in the gym that early in the morning. When it was so quiet, the room gave off an echo. Kagura's flip flops gave off a loud flopping sound. Even Shinpachi's big pant sleeves that were dragging on the floor made a quiet echo.

"Where are we going?" asked Shinpachi.

"Anywhere that has air," said Gin.

"Then shouldn't we stay in here and hide?" asked Shinpachi, "Amy told us to keep out of sight!"

"She told us to keep out of sight while people are going to classes," said Gin, "Nothing wrong with moving around during class as long as we're careful."

"Gin," said Shinpachi, "About you and Amy…you do realize what's going on between you two, right?"

"Yeah," said Gin, "She wants to become a manga character like me, and I want a shitload of her food."

"Not quite," moaned Shinpachi, "I've been observing her behavior…she's in love with you."

"In…love?" asked Gin.

"Yes," said Shinpachi, "For obvious reasons, it can't work out. Don't let her get too attached to you or it will be even harder for her to let you go."

"Ever wonder how they can get all those posters up there if they have no one like samurai?" asked Gin, completely forgetting what Shinpachi said.

"Let him figure it out on his own," said Kagura.

* * *

Takasugi looked up from behind the railing on the roof, and saw Katie writing in her notebook through a window in the building across. He let out his usual evil chuckle.

"I wonder how quickly I could disappear from sight if I just threw my blade right through her head?" he wondered to himself.

"Don't move, Takasugi," said a voice from behind.

Takasugi turned around and grinned. Kondo, Hijikata, and Okita drew their blades from their sheaths, and pointed them in Takasugi's direction.

"Crude tactics, as usual," groaned Kondo.

"Doesn't even care about the damage he'll do," said Okita, unaware of how hypocritical it sounded coming from him.

"Don't even care about secrecy anymore, do you?" asked Hijikata.

"Oh, but that's not true," Takasugi said slyly, "I'm all about secrets! I have some of my own, and you don't even know what they are!"

"Listen, scumbag," roared Kondo, "We don't know why you're after…Katie, or what your secret plan is, but know this…we WILL stop you!"

"I've wasted enough time with you three already," said Takasugi, "Here is where I take my leave."

"Not so fast!" shouted Hijikata boldly.

It was too late. In the blink of an eye, Takasugi disappeared from their sight, almost in a blur, and hid elsewhere.

* * *

During the last 5 minutes of class, Amy moved over to the desk next to Katie and decided to talk to her more. Katie didn't seem to notice Amy was there until she tapped Katie on the shoulder.

"I need help," said Amy.

"No you don't," said Katie with a smile, "Everyone's a little weird on the inside."

"I mean for real!" said Amy.

"Okay, sorry," Katie said with a laugh, "With what?"

"I'm…well…"

"Spit it out, girlfriend!"

"I want to ask Gin to tomorrow's dance!" Amy boldly stated.

Katie almost laughed. The thought of Amy literally going to a dance with a manga character was humorous to her. But she knew that Amy really did like Gin, so she decided to listen to what she had to say.

"Are you for real?" asked Katie.

"Very real," said Amy, "I'm in love with him, and I want to be able to do something with him before he has to go!"

"So you DO realize it's not forever," said Katie.

"Unfortunately, yes," Amy sadly admitted, "But I figure, I should be thankful for this chance, right?"

"But you do see the problem with this?" asked Katie.

"Kinda," admitted Amy, "I'm real, he's not, or vice versa from his point of view, and it could never really work out forever…"

"I mean asking him to the dance," said Katie, "You know better than I do that, well, he can be a complete idiot sometimes, especially with these kinds of things."

"Oh," said Amy, "Yeah, that."

Katie put her hand on Amy's shoulder, and said to her, "Don't worry, Amy. I can help you!"

"With what?" came a voice from their right.

Amy and Katie turned and saw that Mr. Bleu was making his way towards the two of them.

"If it's about the theorem we discussed today, you have a book right under your desk," chuckled Mr. Bleu.

"Oh no," said Katie, "We were just talking about Amy asking someone to the dance!"

"That's tomorrow night, isn't it?" wondered Mr. Bleu, "Yes, now I remember. So if you've left that scumbag Kyle, then who are you going with?"

"Well," said Amy nervously, "I'm not officially going with him yet, but if I do get a yes…"

"Who is it?" asked Mr. Bleu.

Katie kept a close eye on Mr. Bleu. He had a deep history of being kind towards younger girls. True, he was very nice, and he did stick up for them when they needed help, and certainly told the skirt chasers who was boss. But that didn't stop some people from thinking that he himself was a skirt chaser. A rumor had gone around that he was in a romantic relationship with one of his former students for 2 years, and managed to avoid getting into any trouble. Of course, those were just rumors, but it didn't take a genius to notice that Mr. Bleu was very much interested in Amy.

"He's a…guy…that I met yesterday," stuttered Amy.

"Yesterday?" wondered Mr. Bleu, "How do you know he won't end up like Kyle?"

"I just have that feeling," said Amy.

"Well good luck with him, then," replied Mr. Bleu.

He passed by them, but not before giving Amy one last compliment.

"I like your shirt, by the way," said Mr. Bleu.

Amy's shirt was purple with a familiar purple cat on it with a peculiar grin. Mr. Bleu wasn't the first person that day to compliment her shirt. Suddenly, the bell rang, and everyone started heading to second period.

"I hope the Odd Jobs crew is doing okay," said Amy.

"Oh shit!" cried Shinpachi from inside the gym, "We're gonna be spotted!"

* * *

**To be continued...**


	7. Hiding in Locker Rooms is no fun

**Hey everybody, it's me, The Goon. Chapter 7 is now up for your enjoyment (surprisingly so, because this story was originally only supposed to be three chapters). Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gin Tama or any characters except Amy, Kyle, Mr. Bleu, and Schroeder (introduced in this chapter. Katie's role will be explained later).**

**Story: Under mysterious circumstances, the Odd Jobs crew fall from the sky into the home of Amy, who happens to have a crush on Gin. **

**Amy tries to help them get adjusted to modern trends, though that proves to be hard. Later that night, Amy's jealous ex-boyfriend, Kyle, picks a fight with Gin (and loses). If that weren't bad enough, he was then recruited by Shinsuke Takasugi, who has a master plan of his own. The next morning, Amy takes the Odd Jobs crew to school, telling them to stay put in the shed. Of course, they can't handle that, and find themselves inside the school gym just when everyone starts heading towards second period.**

* * *

"What are we gonna do?" asked Kagura.

The Odd Jobs crew only had seconds before people would start arriving in the gym.

"I dunno," said Gin, "Maybe we should just sit back, relax, and read a good issue of Shonen Jump."

"Let's just hide in the locker rooms!" said Shinpachi.

Shinpachi and Kagura ran into the boys locker room. Gin ran into the girls locker room, thinking it was the boys locker room. No sooner did they get inside when students started entering the gym, conversing with their friends inside. One of them was Amy. Her friend Katie and her ex-boyfriend Kyle were nowhere to be seen. After a few minutes, they each went to their different locker rooms.

Inside the boys locker room, the young men started to change into their P.E uniforms. Kagura and Shinpachi were hiding in one of the storage closets. Obviously, if Kagura was seen, there would be a commotion. But even though Shinpachi was a guy, he himself couldn't allow himself to be seen. Not that any of them came off as mean, in fact most of them seemed very friendly, but they wouldn't exactly be very understanding about an odd teenage boy wearing clothes that did not fit him.

"They better hurry up, uh-huh," whispered Kagura.

"Patience," whispered Shinpachi, "We can wait a little."

"No, we can't," whispered Kagura, "I _really_ have to use the bathroom!"

Inside the girls locker room, Gin was hiding himself in one of the small, unused lockers. He didn't realize it was the girls locker room until they all started coming in. The only one he recognized was Amy. She put her backpack down by the locker right next to the one Gin was hiding in. She began to change out of her casual clothes and into her P.E uniform. She didn't realize that Gin had been in the locker right next to hers, watching her in her green thong. Like the boys, the girls had the same shirt. But while the boys' shorts were long and big, the girls' shorts were tight and came a little above the knees.

_I wonder who put all this gum in here_, thought Gin.

Soon enough, the locker rooms were cleared out and they were either inside playing basketball, outside running the track, or outside playing tennis, none of which were familiar to the Odd Jobs crew. Gin took his time getting out of the locker he was hiding in, while over in the other locker room, Kagura wasted no time rushing no time running out of the closet and into one of the stalls. Shinpachi waited inside the closet in case anyone came running back in.

Inside the gym, one boy was just sitting down after playing a round of basketball. He had curly, brown hair and bangs that covered his forehead. He was pretty thin, not a lot of body fat, and almost completely pale. He also had braces on his teeth. He wasn't picked on that much, but it wasn't like he got much attention, either.

"Hey, Schroeder!" called out one of the basketball players.

Schroeder looked up at the person who had called him.

"If you're not doing anything right now, could you go get my iPod out of my backpack?" he asked.

"Sure," said Schroeder. His voice wasn't loud, so the basketball player barely heard him, but he knew what he meant.

Shinpachi was still hiding in the closet when Schroeder came running in to find the iPod.

_Oh shit,_ thought Shinpachi, _Kagura's still in here!_

To make matters worse, the backpack Schroeder was looking for happened to be right by the stalls. He dug to the bottom of the backpack and got his hands on the iPod he was looking for, when suddenly, the echo of a loud, flatulent noise was heard throughout the locker room.

Schroeder tried not to laugh. Funny noises always made him laugh. Shinpachi slapped his forehead with his hands, thinking they were all screwed. Schroeder looked at the stalls, expecting one of the big guys to be walking out, chuckling to himself. Instead, he saw a small, Asian girl with a red, sleeveless tank top, booty shorts, and flip flops. She looked side to side and saw Schroeder looking at her.

Kagura backed away into the stall, prepared to make a quick, mad dash out the door. For someone as blunt and stubborn as her, she was pretty embarrassed. She thought she was alone when she farted that loud. Now she saw that someone heard her and somewhat knew what she looked like. What if he went and told all his friends and they laughed at her? She opened the door, and before Schroeder could get a good look at her, she was out the door and outside.

* * *

Kagura didn't feel like crying, but she was still choking up a little. She snuck past the people playing tennis and went around towards the back of the school, where the students' cars were parked. In one corner that was as ugly and smelly as could be, four guys from the school were smoking cigars and joking around. This is what they usually did during their second period.

Kagura recognized one of them as Kyle, and then recognized the rest of the guys as Kyle's buddies.

_It's those guys from the restaurant last night! They go here?_

Once they started making plans about what to keep doing, Kyle made an announcement.

"Fellas!" announced Kyle.

They all paid attention to him, all of them still smoking.

"Remember that faggot who regrettably beat my ass yesterday?" asked Kyle, "Well, recently I have found a way that I can get my revenge!"

"How? How?" they eagerly asked.

"Well," said Kyle, "I met this guy yesterday and he's an enemy of that little fag, so he told me he could help me get revenge on him and all of that! Also, he's got this big samurai sword that can…"

"Let's end this conversation here…"

They all turned around to see that Takasugi had snuck up on them from behind.

"What the? Who is this guy?" asked one of Kyle's buddies.

"None of your concern," said Takasugi.

Takasugi took out his blade and used the handle to knock out every one of them except Kyle.

"Hey! What was that for?" shouted Kyle.

"The fewer people that get involved in this, the better," replied Takasugi.

"Why?" asked Kyle.

"Because my master plan doesn't involve a whole group of people ganging up on another group," replied Takasugi.

"Then what _does_ it involve?" asked Kyle.

"I'll tell you this much," said Takasugi, "It's hard for you to understand, but I need to use the power of love to bring back an ancient spirit that I will use to take over the world…er, of course, _you_ will be spared for all your dedication."

"Yes," replied Kyle.

"And since it involves the power of love," said Takasugi, "You're going to have to let Amy go to tomorrow's dance with Gin."

"What?" cried Kyle.

"Despite how you feel for her," said Takasugi, "She doesn't love you. In order for the plan to work, we need couples who are truly in love."

Kyle stood silent for a moment, thought about what Takasugi said, and then decided, "Just for the dance."

"Just for the dance," said Takasugi, "Then you're free to do whatever you want to that girl…_and_ Gin. I'll come back to check up on you later."

Takasugi disappeared in the blink of an eye, and Kagura ran off to find Shinpachi and Gin to tell them what she overheard.

* * *

Unfortunately, unlike Shinpachi, Gin didn't know how to stay put. He didn't stay in the girls' locker room, or go back to the hot shed. Instead, he hid behind the bushes on the track field. Amy was one of the girls running next. Mr Bleu had no class this period, so he often went to the track field to "talk with his buddy, the coach". Most people knew, however, that he enjoyed seeing teenage girls in P.E uniforms.

Amy and some other girl were starting to run. Gin had never felt so impressed about somebody before. He couldn't help but admire Amy's running skill. She actually looked…kinda cute when she did.

"Who's that?"

Gin turned his head to see that Mr. Bleu had spotted him. Before Mr. Bleu could get closer, Gin quickly ran into the bushes.

"You won't get away from me!" shouted Mr. Bleu.

Without Mr. Bleu noticing, Gin leaped out of the bushes and ran off before anyone could see him.

"He must have been some kind of creeper," said Mr. Bleu, hypocritically, "I'll have to tell everyone to be on the lookout!"

* * *

**To be continued...**


	8. Nothing is ever as it seems anymore

**Hey everybody, it's me, The Goon. Chapter 8 is now up for your enjoyment :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gin Tama or any characters except Amy, Kyle, Mr. Bleu, and Schroeder, (remember i had been saying earlier that Katie isn't technically an original character? In this chapter, you'll find out why)**

**Story: Under mysterious circumstances, the Odd Jobs crew fall from the sky into the home of Amy, who happens to have a crush on Gin. **

**Amy tries to help them get adjusted to modern trends, though that proves to be hard. Later that night, Amy's jealous ex-boyfriend, Kyle, picks a fight with Gin (and loses). If that weren't bad enough, he was then recruited by Shinsuke Takasugi, who has a master plan of his own. The next morning, Amy takes the Odd Jobs crew to school, telling them to stay put in the shed. Of course, they can't handle that, and find themselves inside the school gym just when everyone starts heading towards second period. Gin accidentally ends up in the girls locker room, and realizes Amy's cuter than he thought she was. Kagura ends up having an embarassing moment in front of a complete stranger (let's just say it involves flatulence) and ends up running away in embarassment...which is when she overhears Takasugi telling Kyle about some more juicy details in his master plan...**

* * *

Fortunately, Gin, Shinpachi, and Kagura ran into each other in the same spot, which was the empty field behind the school.

"Where did you run off to, Gin?" asked Shinpachi.

"I dunno," replied Gin, "It got stuffy in that locker, so I went to the track field and then some guy chased me away."

"You got spotted?" cried Shinpachi, "Bad enough Kagura was seen, but you?"

"Who saw Kagura?" asked Gin.

"Someone who came into the locker room," said Shinpachi.

"What happened?" asked Gin.

Kagura suddenly appeared behind Shinpachi and started choking him.

"Don't…tell him…or ANYONE!" whispered Kagura.

"I…sure, just let me go!" whined Shinpachi.

As Kagura let go of Shinpachi's neck, she began to speak.

"That's not nearly bad enough, uh-huh!" said Kagura, "That bad guy with the bandages is here too!"

"You mean…?" wondered Shinpachi.

"Takasugi?" asked Gin.

"Yeah, him," said Kagura, "He said something about using love to bring back a spirit or something, uh-huh!"

"Nah," said Shinpachi, "That probably won't work!"

"Well now what?" wondered Gin, "Kagura and I have already been spotted, so shouldn't we head back into the shed?"

"I guess you're right," admitted Shinpachi, "But leave it a little open or something, because it's freaking hot in there!"

"How will we get lunch in the shed?" asked Kagura.

"On second thought, let's go eat," said Gin.

"NOT NOW!" screamed Shinpachi, "WE'LL GET SPOTTED AGAIN!"

Shinpachi took a deep breath before continuing to speak.

"Let's wait until whatever period these people have lunch, and then we can give a signal to Amy," said Shinpachi, "Maybe if she catches it, she'll bring us something!"

"Better than no plan at all," said Kagura.

"Let's head back to the shed," said Shinpachi.

* * *

The next three periods went by differently for each person. The Odd Jobs crew were sweating and heating up inside the shed, but not nearly as bad as the first time. The Shinsengumi were still on the lookout for Takasugi, while keeping an eye on Katie and not getting spotted by anybody else. Amy and Katie spent the next three periods as they normally did, either taking notes or texting. Kyle and his buddies goofed around as usual. Takasugi kept his distance from people while he focused more on his master plan. Mr. Bleu kept an eye on his students (especially the girls).

Plus, Schroeder kept to himself, sitting in the back of the classroom, not speaking to people, and spacing out in class. Usually, it was about the things he would do after school was over. This time, however, he had Kagura on his mind. He spotted her using the toilets in the boys' locker room and ever since then, he couldn't stop thinking about her. He tried figuring out why this was, but no logical reason came to him. Perhaps logic could not be used to find a reason. Either way, he certainly hoped it wasn't the last time he would see her.

Lunch period for Amy and Katie had finally arrived. They were in separate classes, but always sat together with a few other girls they got along with. Today, however, she would have to make a detour to the shed where the Odd Jobs crew was hiding out before she could enjoy her lunch. Unless, of course, they were hungry and wanted some food. She decided to get some extra food for them and bring it out to them.

Katie's biggest worry was usually, if she was having a bad day, people watching her from the hallways. She wasn't expecting people to watch her from the vents in the ceiling…people like the Shinsengumi.

"We can't let Takasugi get his hands on her!" hissed Kondo.

"You're saying that like we didn't already know that," said Okita.

"I…" said Kondo, "I just don't want him getting his filthy hands on that sweet, precious…"

"Excuse me?" asked Hijikata, "You're speaking about her as if you're…"

"No! Nothing like that!" cried Kondo.

"Quiet," hissed Okita, "We may not be seen, but keep that up and we'll sure as hell be heard."

"Hey, chief," asked Hijikata, "Isn't the cafeteria in that double door to the left?"

"I believe so," replied Kondo, "Why?"

"Because that's not where Katie is going," said Hijikata, "She just went outside."

"WHAT?" screamed Kondo and Okita.

* * *

Amy shoved her way past the crowds to try and get in the lunch line faster. She couldn't let her Gin…or anyone in the Odd Jobs crew…starve to death! She quickly made her way to the line, overhearing snippets of gossip.

"No way!" "Did she really?" "Wow, that slut!" "I didn't think Allison would go and do something like that!" "I'm amazed that she's lost so much weight! Did you see her new look?" "Yeah, she's getting training or something from guy at that private school by the beach." "The same guy she slept with?" "The very same." "Most of my other friends go to that school, and they say the same thing!" "His girlfriend's gonna be _pissed_!" "He has a girlfriend and he slept with Allison?" "That player!"

All of the gossip involving Allison losing weight and sleeping with her personal trainer (who is in a relationship with someone else) is a story best saved for another time. Right now, the story being told involves Amy and her feelings for Gin, along with a school dance tomorrow night, a jealous ex-boyfriend picking a fight with Gin, the Odd Jobs crew still trying to learn how they were falling from the sky, and a villainous plot by Takasugi.

Just as Amy made it out of the lunch line with enough food for the Odd Jobs crew and herself, she spotted Kyle on the other end of the cafeteria. He noticed her, too. Normally, he would try to sweet talk her into going back out with him, or make an inappropriate gesture. This time, he just nodded at her and went back to talking with his other friends.

_Well that was unusual of Kyle_, thought Amy.

* * *

The shed door opened and the Odd Jobs crew turned to see that Katie had walked in. At first, they were concerned about her knowing they were in here, but remembered that she was a friend of Amy.

"It's okay," she said, "I won't tell anyone that you're in here."

"Well that's good," said Shinpachi.

"I came here to tell you two things," said Katie.

"Then tell us," said Kagura.

"One," said Katie, "I suggest all three of you go to the dance tomorrow night."

"Dance?" wondered Shinpachi.

"What for?" asked Gin.

"I dunno, Amy wanted me to tell you that one," said Katie, "Go ask her about it."

"Very well, I will," said Gin, getting up to leave.

"NOT RIGHT NOW, YOU IDIOT!" cried Katie.

Shinpachi and Kagura bowed their heads in shame. It wasn't noticeable, but that's how it was. Neither of them felt that anybody would go to a dance with them…except maybe Gin, since he's too clueless to see it as a date…or he would just see no point to it and blow it off…yeah, nobody would go with them, they thought.

"Second," said Katie, "…well, this one you have to keep absolutely secret! I MEAN IT!"

"Okay, take it easy, we won't tell," said Gin.

"What is it?" asked Shinpachi.

Katie reached for her hair and pulled on it. It came right off. Her black bowl cut was nothing more than a wig. Under the wig, she had black hair in a bun, in the style of a traditional, Edo era Japanese woman. Gin, Shinpachi, and Kagura dropped their jaws lower than they ever had when they saw who Katie really was.

"What?" asked Otae, "Why are you so surprised to see me, little brother?"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNN! (that was for dramatic effect...by request of Gin)**

**To be continued...**

**Please review :)**


	9. The Intercom Ruins Everything

**Hey everybody, it's me, The Goon. Chapter 9 is now up for your enjoyment :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gin Tama or any characters except Amy, Kyle, Mr. Bleu, and Schroeder.**

**Story: Under mysterious circumstances, the Odd Jobs crew fall from the sky into the home of Amy, who happens to have a crush on Gin. **

**Amy takes the Odd Jobs crew to school, telling them to stay put in the shed. Of course, they can't handle that, and find themselves inside the school gym just when everyone starts heading towards second period. Gin accidentally ends up in the girls locker room, and realizes Amy's cuter than he thought she was. Kagura ends up having an embarassing moment in front of a complete stranger (let's just say it involves flatulence) and ends up running away in embarassment...which is when she overhears Takasugi telling Kyle about some more juicy details in his master plan. She then reunites with Gin and Shinpachi and tells them what she heard shortly before going back to hiding in the shed. Katie finds her way to the shed and the Odd Jobs crew think she might not keep their secret...until Katie reveals herself to be Shinpachi's older sister, Otae!**

* * *

"No way!" cried Shinpachi, "Big sister?"

"Otae?" asked Kagura and Gin.

"Yes," said Otae, "It's been me the whole time."

"What happened to Katie?" asked Shinpachi.

"I had to knock her out and hide her," replied Otae.

"When?" asked Shinpachi.

"A little before you guys landed in Amy's room," replied Otae, "Fortunately she said enough about herself during that time for me to learn about her. And Amy still thinks that I'm Katie."

"But why?" asked Gin.

"Because I need to see some inside things for this world that I couldn't get if I were here as Otae," replied Otae, "Before I passed out and woke up in the middle of an alley, I saw Takasugi nearby drinking something. Next thing I know, suddenly he disappeared and I passed out, and ended up in this world."

"Strange," said Kagura.

"Something big is going on," said Otae, "and I think it involves the dance tomorrow night."

"We know," said Kagura, "I overheard Takasugi and short jerk talking about it, uh-huh!"

"What did they say?" asked Otae.

"Oh, just something about lots of couples, love, reviving a dead spirit…stuff like that!" replied Kagura.

"Shugo…" whispered Otae.

"What?" asked Shinpachi.

"Although it's a common Japanese name," said Otae, "It's also the name of an evil spirit."

"The one Takasugi was talking about?" asked Gin.

"Yes," said Otae, "I believe it is when much love is in the air in one place that it awakens…which is ironic, since love is what Shugo seeks to destroy."

"But why a spirit that destroys love?" asked Kagura.

"Because that's what connects people to each other," said Otae, "Their feelings of love. Without love, all the people in the world would hate each other and nothing would be right!"

"So let me guess," said Gin, "Takasugi's gonna release Shugo, and then try and get control over it and overthrow the Bakufu government, and then probably destroy the world."

"Most likely," said Otae, "But Takasugi has no idea what he's messing with. People can't simply control evil spirits like they think they can."

"Logic doesn't necessarily apply to Takasugi," said Gin.

_Look who's talking_, thought Shinpachi.

"So what's the best chance of us stopping him?" asked Shinpachi.

"Easy," replied Otae, "Go to the dance tomorrow."

"Oh, uh…" Kagura and Shinpachi were hesitant about this. Neither of them were sure if they could get anyone to go with them.

"I didn't say you had to bring a date," said Otae, "You just have to be there to stop Takasugi before he succeeds."

"Sounds easy enough," said Shinpachi, "Assuming it's only Takasugi we have to deal with and that we're the only ones who know about it."

"Well," said Otae, "That's not true. Other people know about what's going on…"

"Who?" asked Kagura.

* * *

"What?" cried Hijikata and Okita, "You knew Katie was actually Otae all along?"

"Keep it down!" hissed Kondo.

The Shinsengumi were still in the vents in the ceiling. Surely if they were too loud, the echoes would be heard in one or more of the classrooms.

"Yes, I did," said Kondo.

"So _that's _why you insisted on following her around!" exclaimed Hijikata, "I should have known!"

"No that's not it," said Kondo, "Well, not the entire reason. I was following her in the alleys…"

"You never give up stalking her, do you?" asked Okita.

"That's not the point!" cried Kondo.

"Keep it down!" hissed Hijikata and Okita.

"Anyway," said Kondo, "While following her, I saw her following that rebel bastard Takasugi, and then after he disappeared, she fell down to the ground and passed out. I was going to run over to help her, but then the same thing happened to me."

"And then you woke up, found us in the neighborhood, and decided to keep following her," concluded Okita.

"No," replied Kondo, "_Then_ I saw her knocking out Katie and disguising herself as her."

"Where did she put Katie?" asked Hijikata.

"Who knows?" wondered Kondo, "All I know is that something was going on, Otae was onto something, and then you two show up and start following me."

"Well," said Hijikata, "Now that we know Katie is actually Otae, we might actually get closer to the truth of what's really going on…whatever that is."

* * *

In the lunch room, Amy left to go bring some food to the Odd Jobs crew. On the other side of the lunch room, Schroeder sat by himself as usual. Well, he wasn't by himself. He just didn't know anybody that sat at his table. While he ate, he usually liked to doodle. He had drawn a human figure. The figure was short, in booty shorts and flip flops, and had a red tank top, with short orange hair and two ornamental pins in her hair. She also had a smug smile on her face, and her arms were crossed, as if she meant business.

_Why can't I get that girl off my mind? Who is she?_ _I hope I see her again_, he thought.

Suddenly, the intercom turned on, and a message was spread throughout the whole school. The voice on the intercom was none other than Mr. Bleu.

"Attention students, faculty, and staff," said Mr. Bleu, "This is a very important warning. A creeper has been spotted on campus! He has long, white hair and is wearing women's clothing! Be on the lookout for him!"

Everyone on campus who knew who Mr. Bleu was talking about had practically the same reaction. _Gin!_ thought the Shinsengumi. _Oh no,_ thought Amy. _The faggot is actually here_, thought Kyle. _Wonderful timing, Gin_, thought Takasugi.

"Gin, did you seriously get spotted?" asked Otae.

"You idiot!" shouted Shinpachi.

""You did it this time, uh-huh!" shouted Kagura.

"Guess you won't be sneaking around here for a while," said Otae.

"I think I'll go get something to eat," said Gin.

"No, you idiot!" they all cried, "They know what you look like!"

They all heard the door creeping open. An ominous shadow was seen in the small opening. Otae and the Odd Jobs crew backed away to the back wall of the shed out of fear that they would get caught.

Until they realized it was just Amy, who was considerate enough to bring food for Gin and the rest.

"It's just me, guys," said Amy, "You don't have to look so worried."

"We thought you were someone else," said Shinpachi, who crawled back to the center where Amy was, along with the rest of them.

"No one really comes back here except for the janitors," said Amy. She paused when she saw Otae. Aside from the hair, she still looked like Katie.

"Katie?" asked Amy.

"No," replied Otae, "Katie's been…missing for a couple days."

"Then who are you and where's Katie?" asked Amy.

"I'm Otae, Shinpachi's older sister," replied Otae, "and Katie is…well…"

Before Otae could finish her sentence, an alarm was heard throughout the school.

"I don't freaking believe this," whined Amy, "I dunno why they do this during lunch hour when it's harder to take a head count."

"When they do what?" asked Gin.

"Fire drills," said Amy, "The administration must have decided to do one today."

But they hadn't. The administrators were arguing amongst themselves about the fire alarm. "Who pulled the fire alarm?" "Whoever did is in serious trouble!" "How are we going to do a head count during lunch hour?" "This is the worst possible time to have a drill!"

It wasn't even the Shinsengumi who pulled it. It would put innocent bystanders in harm's way (though Okita usually did not care, so long as the job got done).

It was Takasugi who had pulled the fire alarm. He had pulled the alarm in one of the upstairs hallways when it was empty, then quickly ran up to the roof where he had been already.

_If Gin really is here_, thought Takasugi, _then this fire drill should bring him out!_

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Please review :)**

**~The Goon~**


	10. Early Dismissals Kick Ass

**Hey everybody, it's me, The Goon. Chapter 10 is now up for your enjoyment, after a while of not updating :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gin Tama or any characters except Amy, Kyle, Mr. Bleu, and Schroeder.**

**Story: Under mysterious circumstances, the Odd Jobs crew fall from the sky into the home of Amy, who happens to have a crush on Gin. **

**Amy takes the Odd Jobs crew to school, telling them to stay put in the shed. Of course, they can't handle that, and find themselves inside the school gym just when everyone starts heading towards second period. Gin accidentally ends up in the girls locker room, and realizes Amy's cuter than he thought she was. Kagura ends up having an embarassing moment in front of a complete stranger (let's just say it involves flatulence) and ends up running away in embarassment...which is when she overhears Takasugi telling Kyle about some more juicy details in his master plan. She then reunites with Gin and Shinpachi and tells them what she heard shortly before going back to hiding in the shed. Katie finds her way to the shed and the Odd Jobs crew think she might not keep their secret...until Katie reveals herself to be Shinpachi's older sister, Otae, who fills them in about Takasugi wanting to resurrect a spirit known as Shugo, for obvious reasons. Amy comes in to check on them, when Takasugi pulls the fire alarm, though that may not be the worst of what he intends to do...**

* * *

The school was being cleared out because of the fire drill, though it was actually started by Takasugi, who was waiting on top of the school. Then suddenly, he felt a new presence on the rooftops.

"I didn't think you would be here too…Katsura," said Takasugi.

Sure enough, not only was Katsura in the real world, but he was also right behind Takasugi, pointing his blade at Takasugi.

"So, tell me," said Takasugi, "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to find out what you've been up to," replied Katsura, "You're planning to revive Shugo, aren't you?"

"A clever deduction," said Takasugi with an evil chuckle, "But that's not _what _my master plan is, but rather _how_ I'm going to pull it off."

"Undoubtedly, you want to use Shugo's powers to overthrow the Bakufu government and destroy our world," said Katsura.

"Not just our world," said Takasugi, "but all worlds. Wiping out every living thing out of existence."

"You do realize I'm not going to let you get away with that, don't you?"

Takasugi turned to face Katsura face to face, and simply cackled.

"You think the fire drill was all I've done?" asked Takasugi, "No, I have another surprise up my sleeves. In the buildings that we're standing on top of, the pipes connected to them providing water have been…tampered with."

"What?"

"Indeed," said Takasugi, "In a moment, the pipes for one building will cut off the water. The pipes for the other will flood the halls with water. I wonder, though, which one is which?"

No sooner did he say that when the windows of the building they were standing on top of were crashing. The flooding had already started a while back, and the water level was high enough to break the windows and send some of the water flowing down to the grass like a waterfall.

"Well I guess that answers that question," remarked Takasugi, "Another time, Katsura."

"Not so fast!" cried Katsura, but it was too late. Takasugi had jumped off the building, and disappeared from everyone's sight before Katsura could look down on the campus and find him missing.

* * *

"Well this isn't good," said Mr. Bleu to another administrator, "One building is flooded, and the other has no water supply!"

"I'm afraid we must do the inevitable," said the principal, who was standing nearby.

The principal rubbed his goatee and adjusted his glasses before attempting to head inside the building that had no water. Goof thing that's where the main office was. He turned on the intercom and made the announcement to everyone.

"Attention everyone," said the principal, "We have an emergency situation on our hands. One building, as you see, is flooding with water, while another has no water at all. We will not make it through the next periods like this, so we are dismissing everyone from school for the day."

As all the students, and some teachers, were cheering, the principal also announced, "And if this problem is not fixed in time for tomorrow's dance, we do have a backup plan. If we cannot host it in the gym, we will host it at the Rosemary Banquet Hall."

Amy, Otae, and the Odd Jobs crew could hear the announcements being made.

"Well this takes care of our problem of hiding you guys," said Amy.

"Woohoo! No school!" cheered Kagura.

"Kagura, we don't even go to school," said Shinpachi.

"I guess we can get in my car and head home now," said Amy, "Are you coming with us, Otae?"

"I suppose so, thank you," said Otae.

Katsura zoomed across the field and hid behind the large AC system outside the gym. The students who had cars were driving them home, or wherever they planned on going. He knew Amy was driving the Odd Jobs crew around, so he was looking out for them.

_Where could they be?_

In the very back of the parking lot, out of sight from behind the gym, Amy snuck Otae and the Odd Jobs crew in her car. Amy had a plan, and she knew just how she was going to do it. She drove the car to the beach and stepped on the brakes.

"How about we spend time at the beach for a little?" asked Amy.

"Like this?" asked Shinpachi, "I thought we were trying to avoid drawing attention to ourselves."

"But if you're in modern bathing suits, then you'll look a lot more normal," said Amy, "You'll definitely blend in…for the most part."

Amy was looking at Gin's hair. It was very uncommon for people Gin's age to have hair like his.

"Oh well," said Amy, "Hopefully, we won't have to worry about that until tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow?" asked Gin.

"I'll tell you later," said Amy.

_Is it just me_, thought Shinpachi, _or does she seem to be not telling us something?_

Amy pulled up to a swimwear shop that happened to be right on the beach.

"I trust that you can stay hidden in here until I get back?" asked Amy.

"You can trust us, uh-huh!" replied Kagura.

Amy went inside the swimwear shop, leaving the Odd Jobs crew in the car.

* * *

"Do you know where they are?" asked Kyle.

"No," replied Takasugi, "Unfortunately I lost them."

"That guy over there," said Kyle, pointing at Katsura, "Who is he?"

Katsura had not yet realized that Amy already left with the Odd Jobs crew, and was still waiting behind the gym. It would be a while before he could figure that out.

"He's…an old comrade of mine," replied Takasugi, "But unfortunately, he made the mistake of not seeing things my way…same with Gin."

"That cross-dressing fag was your comrade also?" asked Kyle.

"Yes, they both were," replied Takasugi, "But the full story is best saved for…another time. By the way, where are those buddies of yours?"

"That's a good question," said Kyle, "I haven't seen them since before the fire drill…the one that _you_ caused."

"And for good reason," responded Takasugi.

* * *

Kyle's buddies were inside the swimwear shop that Amy was in. It was a tall building, but only had one floor. Large towels with cute or funny designs (or both) were hanging on the higher part of the walls. The rest of the store was obviously swimsuits, or any other kind of attire that was fitting for the beach. Amy did not see Kyle's buddies, but they saw her.

"Isn't that Amy?" asked the one with tattoos, whose name was Jordan.

"Sure is," replied the one with a ponytail, whose name was Matt, "I wonder what brings her here?"

"Who knows?" asked the one with the goatee, whose name was Anthony, "Probably here to do shopping, you know how girls are."

"Let's go get her," said Jordan, walking towards her.

"Hold on a sec," said Matt, holding Jordan back, "Maybe we should just do something else."

"Like what?" asked Jordan, "You worried about Kyle?"

"Not Kyle," replied Matt, "That guy who showed up last time we saw Kyle. The one with that weird purple kimono and had that bandage over his eye and smoked a pipe. _That _guy I'm worried about!"

"Why do you need to be afraid of him?" asked Anthony, "He's not here right now, and neither is Kyle!"

"Besides, Jordan, as much as I want to mess with her, don't you have a girlfriend that you're taking to tomorrow's dance?" asked Matt.

"Does that _ever_ stop me from hitting on girls?" asked Jordan in response to Matt's question.

"Point," replied Matt.

"Just let me handle this, I've got an idea," said Jordan.

Jordan followed Amy, usually staying in the aisle next to whichever aisle Amy was in. Amy brushed her pink hair back and grabbed some swimsuits, two for the boys, and two for the girls…plus a few extra for herself. Yeah, she liked shopping.

Amy went inside one of the changing rooms to try them on. Like all changing rooms, it locked from the inside and had a small opening at the bottom. There were mirrors in each one, but only reflected what was in front of it, not on the sides of it. Even so, what Jordan was about to do was pretty risky. He took out his phone and set it on camera mode. He did a quick head check to see if anyone was nearby to see him, and then he went on his stomach to get a view of the inside.

The sign outside said to keep undergarments on while trying on swimwear, but Amy never listened to that, which made it an even sweeter deal for Jordan. Amy slipped off her clothing, including her underwear, and went to reach for one of the bikinis she picked out. When she bent down to reach it, Jordan quickly went for the shot, and ran back to Matt and Anthony.

"What did you do?" asked Matt.

"What are you gonna do?" asked Anthony.

"I'm sending _this_ to Kyle," replied Jordan, showing them the picture.

At the angle Jordan was at, the backs of Amy's heels were at the bottom of the camera. Her legs were bent forward, which made most of the picture show off her bare, white ass. Part of her pink hair showed, so Kyle would know it was Amy.

"Do it!" said Matt and Anthony.

Jordan sent the photo to Kyle, and he instantly received it. His face turned red when he opened up the picture, not only because he was staring at his ex-girlfriend's butt, but also because Jordan had the audacity to take a picture of it.

"Someone doesn't look too happy," said Takasugi.

Kyle immediately called Jordan.

"Hello?" asked Jordan, "You get the photo?"

"Where did you idiots take that photo?" asked Kyle.

"Dude, it's at that swimwear shop down by the beach," replied Jordan, "Why are you…"

Kyle hung up before Jordan could finish.

"Amy is down by the beach," said Kyle.

"Then it means Gin isn't too far away from her," said Takasugi.

"Hop in my car," said Kyle, "It'll get us there faster."

* * *

**To be continued...**

**~The Goon~**


	11. Being on the Beach Kicks Ass too!

**Hey everybody, it's me, The Goon. Chapter 11 is now up for your enjoyment, after a while of not updating :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gin Tama characters or any titles mentioned in this particular chapter.**

**Story: Under mysterious circumstances, the Odd Jobs crew fall from the sky into the home of Amy, who happens to have a crush on Gin. **

**Amy takes the Odd Jobs crew to school, telling them to stay put in the shed. Of course, they can't handle that, and find themselves inside the school gym just when everyone starts heading towards second period. Gin accidentally ends up in the girls locker room, and realizes Amy's cuter than he thought she was. Kagura ends up having an embarassing moment in front of a complete stranger (let's just say it involves flatulence) and ends up running away in embarassment...which is when she overhears Takasugi telling Kyle about some more juicy details in his master plan. Katie reveals herself to be Shinpachi's older sister, Otae, who fills them in about Takasugi wanting to resurrect a spirit known as Shugo, for obvious reasons. Amy comes in to check on them, when Takasugi pulls the fire alarm and floods one of the buildings, closing school for the day. Amy then decides to take the Odd Jobs crew to the beach, hoping to get away from any more craziness before it happens, but when one of Kyle's buddies takes a naughty photo of her and sends it to Kyle, he heads towards the beach, accompanied by Takasugi...**

* * *

Amy walked out of the swimwear shop and went back in the car. She was completely unaware what Kyle's buddies, mainly Jordan, were doing while she was in the changing room, but she put the bag of purchased swimsuits in the middle of the hot car for everyone to sort through.

"I hope I got everyone the right sizes," said Amy, "The sooner we put these on, the better."

* * *

Katsura was still waiting behind the gym, under the heated sun, burning badly on his face. He had his blade withdrawn since no one was around, but the shine of the sun reflected off the blade and into Katsura's face. Only when he took a peek at the empty parking lot that he realized he was doing this for nothing.

"I've been duped," said Katsura.

"A perfect opportunity," said a voice from behind.

Katsura turned and saw the Shinsengumi Ringleaders, Okita, Hijikata, and Kondo, approaching him.

"First Gin, and then Takasugi, now we find you here!" barked Kondo.

"I believe now would be a good time to place him under arrest," said Okita, taking out a rocket launcher.

"NOT HERE, YOU IDIOT!" shouted Kondo and Hijikata.

"Then we let him get away?" asked Okita.

"No, we just don't use rocket launchers…ever!" exclaimed Hijikata.

"You're through running freely around here, Katsura," said Kondo.

"You'd like that to be true, wouldn't you?" asked Katsura, "The truth is, you're better off letting me go free."

"And why would we do that?" asked Kondo.

"I'm sure you know that Takasugi is on the loose and up to no good," said Katsura, resting his back on the gym walls, with his arms crossed.

"We've been aware of that since this morning," said Hijikata, "But what's it matter to you? We'll have him caught this time for sure!"

"You're wrong," barked Katsura, "You idiots have never gotten as close as Gin and I have to getting your claws on him. You're better off leaving it to us."

"Why? So we can't arrest you for capturing a dangerous rebel? If you think that's gonna stop us from arresting you, you're wrong!" shouted Hijikata.

_It's time for Plan B_, thought Katsura.

"See, that's what's wrong with you," said Katsura.

"What is?" asked Okita.

Katsura drew his blade to get them to believe what he was saying.

"You want to capture Takasugi and say you're capable of it, but I'm the only one who noticed he's hanging out on the top of the school," said Katsura.

Each of the Shinsengumi turned their heads and saw an empty school building and no one on the rooftop.

"What are you talking about?" asked Hijikata, "There's no one…"

Katsura had made his getaway while they had their heads turned, and a pretty clever one at that.

"That son of a bitch," muttered Hijikata.

* * *

"Will you girls hurry up?" asked Gin, "Shinpachi and I are burning out here!"

"Keep your panties on, guys! We're hurrying!" shouted Otae.

"How did she know I was wearing…" asked Gin.

"You're kidding, right?" asked Shinpachi.

"Yes," replied Gin.

"Don't scare me like that," said Shinpachi in relief.

"But it's too much fun," Gin said.

After long minutes, which seemed like hours, of the girls changing, they finally came out, and to the boys' own surprise, they were dazzled by what they saw. They all had the same style, which was basically a thin one piece, but were in different colors. Amy wore pink, Kagura wore red, and Otae wore black.

"I-I'm not gonna lie," admitted Gin to Amy, "Y-You look amazing."

"Thank you, Gin, you do too," replied Amy with a cute smile.

"Otae, you look gorgeous!" exclaimed Shinpachi.

Before Otae could respond to her brother's compliment, Gin whacked the back of his head.

"What did I tell you about the sister complex?" asked Gin.

Kagura pulled Gin and Shinpachi's ears before Shinpachi could answer.

"What about _my_ bikini? What do you think of _that_?" asked Kagura.

"No offense," said Gin, "but it makes the fact that you're almost flat as a board more obvious."

"No arguments here," said Shinpachi with an agreeable laugh.

Kagura smashed their heads together, and they were left on the sand bleeding.

"Shouldn't we help them?" asked Amy.

"Nah, they're fine," replied Kagura, "They've had it worse, uh-huh!"

"I suppose they'll catch up with us later," said Otae.

"We're coming _now_!" shouted Shinpachi, who along with Gin had gotten back up on his feet.

* * *

Kyle's car was speeding over the limit. If there had been any cops around, he would have gotten a huge fine.

"Can't this go any faster?" asked Takasugi.

"Not without being too obvious!" replied Kyle.

"Man, Gin's scooter could go faster than this!" complained Takasugi.

"Complaining about it won't make it go any faster," said Kyle, making a sharp right turn towards the beach.

* * *

The Odd Jobs crew, plus Otae and Amy, laid out a few towels on the sand.

"Oh, Gin?" asked Amy, "Could you put some sun block on my back?"

Gin didn't need to say a word to tell her he would. He picked up the sun block can, and put some in his hand. His heart started racing when he took a look at Amy's beautiful body, and how she was posing with it. She was on her stomach, with the top part unstrapped, and had a volume of Death Note in her hands. Her pink dyed hair was flowing with the wind as she concentrated on the book, eagerly waiting for Gin to begin rubbing sun block on her.

"You like Shonen Jump, too?" asked Gin.

"Of course!" replied Amy, "It's my favorite thing to read!"

_So there are things we have in common_, thought Gin. He began rubbing her back, scrubbing the sun block deep into her gleaming, white skin.

"Tell me, what else do you read?" asked Gin.

"Nearly anything that's Shonen Jump," replied Amy, "I mean, I also like reading shojo, particularly Ouran High School Host Club, if you know what that is, but I prefer boys' comics."

"You don't seem like you'd come off as the kind of girl who would read manga," said Gin, "How many people know about this?"

"Very few," replied Amy, "Just Katie and a couple other people…and my parents, of course. It's like I'm one crazy cool person on the outside, but a simple girl who just wants everything to be right with the world on the inside."

"Sometimes I wouldn't mind that," said Gin.

Nearby, Kagura went to get something to drink. She was thirst, and in the modern world, there were bound to be some interesting drinks that weren't around in the Edo era, such as the kind she had the night before. She couldn't help but feel a little awkward that so many boys were giving her hot looks (they thought she couldn't see it, but she could). She looked up and saw the word "COKE" on the top.

"I'll have 4 of those!" said Kagura.

While the lady behind the cart was getting 4 Cokes, a few boys approached her, one of them asking, "Are you really having 4 cokes to yourself?"

"You think I won't?" asked Kagura.

"Well even if you do, I could finish faster than you," he said.

"Is that a challenge?" asked Kagura with excitement.

"I'd call it that," said the beach boy.

"Here's 4 Cokes," said the cart lady.

"Gimme 6 more!" said Kagura, "Let's up the odds a bit. If I chug down 10 Cokes before you, you're my slave for the day. If you win, I'm your slave for the day."

The way Kagura made it sound, he got a perverted idea in his head.

"Bring it on!" he responded.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**~The Goon~**


	12. Having a Slave for a Day also Kicks Ass!

**Hey everybody, it's me, The Goon. Chapter 12 is now up for your enjoyment :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gin Tama characters, but some are OC.**

**Story: Under mysterious circumstances, the Odd Jobs crew fall from the sky into the home of Amy, who happens to have a crush on Gin. **

**Amy hides the Odd Jobs crew at her school, and happen to meet up with Otae. Unfortunately, Gin gets spotted and Kagura has an embarassing moment in front of a boy named Schroeder. After Takasugi, a former ally of Katsura and Gin, pulls the fire alarm and floods the school, the principal has no choice but to close school for the day, prompting Amy to take the Odd Jobs crew to the beach. While down there, Kyle's lowlife buddies take a nude pic of Amy, and send it to Kyle, prompting him and Takasugi to follow her to the beach, where they'll surely find Gin and his friends. While Amy relaxes with Gin on the beach, Kagura gets herself caught up in a competition to see who can chug 10 Cokes faster...**

* * *

The beach kid, whose name was Randy, got his share of 10 Cokes and set them on a nearby table. Next to him was Kagura, with her share. Word spread quickly in the area, and more than a few people gathered around to watch the competition.

"This ought to be good," people were saying, along with, "You think the girl's gonna win?" "No way, man. Randy can chug like nobody's business!"

"Ready to lose?" asked Randy.

"No, but I hope you are," replied Kagura.

"Now, when the whistle blows, we both start chugging," said Randy.

One of Randy's pals had a whistle around his neck. Never mind the reason why, but it was perfect for the moment. He put the whistle to his mouth, and blew into it. The competition had begun. Randy's throat veins could be seen throbbing as he rushed to chug down his first Coke. His pals were cheering him on, as he finally finished his first Coke. While catching his breath, he turned his head to see how Kagura was doing.

He wasn't too happy. Kagura was already chugging her fourth Coke. Now even some of his pals were cheering her on instead. Without a moment's hesitation, he grabbed his second Coke and started chugging again.

Unknown to anyone, not that they really cared, Schroeder was also on the beach that day (by himself) and was watching the contest. He then noticed it was Kagura who was the girl competitor.

_It's that girl_, he thought, _I have to talk to her!_

"I don't believe it!" said one of Randy's pals, "That girl's already on her 9th Coke!"

"What one is Randy on?"

"His…third."

Randy was not only slowing down, but almost beat. He wasn't chugging big gulps anymore, but rather taking a few sips then catching his breath. His face was getting beat red, not from the hot sun beating down on his face, but the fact that he was humiliated that he was about to lose to this Chinese girl.

Kagura herself was getting tired, but unlike Randy, was not willing to go down. If there was anything she learned by hanging around with Gin and Shinpachi, it was that they always tried their best and wouldn't accept failure…and neither would she. She sucked down the last few drops in the last can, let out a loud burp, and stood up, declaring herself the winner.

"Dammit," cursed Randy, "I lost!"

"Oh yes you did," bragged Kagura, "Now you're my slave for the whole day!"

"You sure we can't talk about this?" asked Randy.

"Slave…whole day…starting now," replied Kagura.

"Fine," groaned Randy, "What does her _holiness_ ask of me first?"

Kagura was thinking she could make him buy her ice cream, but then she looked to her left and saw a familiar face staring at her. It was the same kid from the locker room earlier that day…the one who saw and heard her in the bathroom, embarrassing her. He couldn't keep his eyes off her, and started to take a few steps towards her.

"First," said Kagura, "Get us away from here. Take me back to my friends."

"Sure," said Randy.

"And gimme a piggy back ride there!" exclaimed Kagura.

Randy grumbled about it, but did so without saying a word. Kagura hopped on his back, and wrapped her legs around Randy's body as he ran back towards the shore.

_Damn_, thought Schroeder, _Now she thinks I'm stalking her_.

* * *

Otae was walking along the shoreline, with Shinpachi following right behind her. He was mostly protective of his older sister, for obvious reasons, such as being a beautiful woman. It was usual to have men attempting to hit on her. She suddenly stopped for a minute, and brushed her hair back, digging her toes into the sand.

"Something wrong, Otae?" asked Shinpachi.

"No, I'm just enjoying the breeze," replied Otae, "With all the craziness that regularly happens, this strange yet familiar country, and the busy work I normally do, it's nice to relax and enjoy what's around you."

"I didn't know you felt that way, Otae," said Shinpachi.

"Giddyap, horsie!" Kagura screamed from far away.

"And there goes that moment of peace," said Otae.

Randy took Kagura over to Shinpachi and Otae.

"Hello," said Kagura.

"Who is this guy and why is he giving you a piggy back ride?" asked Shinpachi.

"He lost a competition, so now he's my slave for the day, uh-huh," replied Kagura.

"And how's that working out?" asked Otae.

"Not so great," replied Randy, "She's heavier than she looks, she shouts in my ear, and I'm fairly certain she took a shit in her bikini while I was carrying her."

"No I didn't!" cried Kagura.

"Then what did I feel?" asked Randy.

"You felt a big, juicy jellyfish clinging onto your back," replied Kagura.

"That's bull!" shouted Randy, "I refuse to believe that! I know what I feel, and that felt like shit!"

"You're pretty stupid, you know that?" asked Kagura.

Randy grumbled and carried her somewhere else. While Shinpachi was lost in thought (he actually got curious what Randy felt), Otae gasped and Shinpachi turned to see what she was seeing. It was Katsura, wearing a tropical robe that had red and pink on it, and put his finger to his mouth.

"Shush," whispered Katsura, "I'm trying to talk to you without being noticed."

"You're gonna get noticed!" exclaimed Katsura, "Not only is that a stupid looking robe, but you're also the only one not in a bathing suit!"

"Regardless, it's important that I talk to you all," said Katsura, "Where's Gin?"

"He's…uh…I actually don't know, but I think he's somewhere this way," replied Shinpachi, pointing towards the beach.

* * *

Gin had finished rubbing sun block on Amy. She had her nose in a manga book for a while, but when Gin leaned back with his hands behind his head, she moved closer to him.

"Hey, listen, Gin?"

"Yeah?" asked Gin.

"That dance tomorrow…you know that, right?" asked Amy.

"Yeah," replied Gin, "What about it?"

"Well," said Amy, "I, uh, was thinking…I was…planning to, uh, g-go to that, uh…maybe you…I-I, uh…we, er, uh…"

"Yes?" asked Gin.

Amy didn't think she would be so nervous. She thought if she was ever talking to an anime character, she would just naturally get along with him, and it would be easy to talk to him or ask him things. Now she found herself sweating nervously, unsure if she could go through with it. The words were stuck in her throat; all she had to do was spit them out.

"Is something wrong, Amy?" asked Gin.

"Gintoki Sakata, will you go to the dance tomorrow night with me?" blurted out Amy.

_There_, she thought, _I asked! I finally asked him! Please say yes! Please say yes! Please say yes!_

"Well…sure, I'll go with you!" replied Gin.

Amy was so happy she almost screamed, but instead she just squealed a little. She gave Gin a hug and got very excited. When she looked up, the mood was ruined for her. A strange guy with a silver tag around his neck was carrying a short girl on his back, and her sandy feet were only inches away from Amy's face.

"Kagura?" she asked, "Who's this guy?"

"He's my slave for the day!" exclaimed Kagura.

"Help me," whispered Randy, "She's crazy…"

"Am not!" shouted Kagura, kicking him where he is defined as a man.

"Ow!" cried Randy, "There goes my offspring!"

* * *

"Do we absolutely have to wait for Gin to get here?" asked Shinpachi, "If it's important, I'd like to know _now_."

"Same here," added Otae.

"I could tell you, but it's more relevant for Gin," said Katsura.

"Just tell us what it is," said Shinpachi.

After a short pause, Katsura gave his warning.

"Takasugi is on his way here."

* * *

**To be continued...**

**~The Goon~**


	13. Damn, We Coulda Had a Beach Brawl

**Hey everybody, it's me, The Goon. Chapter 13 is now up for your enjoyment :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gin Tama characters, but some are OC, while others are a little OOC**

**Story: Under mysterious circumstances, the Odd Jobs crew fall from the sky into the home of Amy, who happens to have a crush on Gin. **

**Amy hides the Odd Jobs crew at her school, and happen to meet up with Otae. Unfortunately, Gin gets spotted and Kagura has an embarassing moment in front of a boy named Schroeder. After Takasugi, a former ally of Katsura and Gin, pulls the fire alarm and floods the school, the principal has no choice but to close school for the day, prompting Amy to take the Odd Jobs crew to the beach. While down there, Kyle's lowlife buddies take a nude pic of Amy, and send it to Kyle, prompting him and Takasugi to follow her to the beach, where they'll surely find Gin and his friends. While Amy relaxes with Gin on the beach, Kagura gets herself caught up in a competition to see who can chug 10 Cokes faster (she wins, by the way, and gets her competitor, Randy, to be her slave for the day). More importantly, Amy finally gets Gin to go with the dance with her, and Katsura gives a warning to Shinpachi and Otae...**

* * *

Katsura gave the warning to Otae and Shinpachi.

"Takasugi is on his way here," he whispered.

"Yes he is," said a voice from next to Otae, "That's why we must protect you at all costs!"

When Otae turned around, she saw Kondo breathing down her neck, with Okita and Hijikata beside him. They were all in their swim trunks, which made Kondo look even more like a gorilla, which was quite obvious.

"Hold on a sec," said Katsura. In the blink of an eye, he was gone and back again, unexplainably, and said to Kondo, "The local zoo just called. They're missing one of their gorillas."

"Shut up!" shouted Kotaro.

"Seriously, guys, we're gonna have a bad situation on our hands," said Hijikata.

"We know already," said Otae, "We're on top of things! We know all about how Takasugi wants to release Shugo and use it to overthrow the Bakufu Government!"

"But I bet you don't know how we ended up in this different dimension in the first place," said Okita.

"You know how it happened?" asked Otae.

"No clue," replied Okita, with a dull expression on his face, "I was hoping you would actually answer that."

"Regardless, the bad guys could be here any minute!" exclaimed Kondo.

"We may be too late," said Hijikata, pointing to the nearby parking lot.

It was difficult to see who was driving the small, red car, but they could recognize from a distance who was in the passenger seat. Shinsuke Takasugi.

"Where's Gin at?" asked Katsura.

"We can take you to him," said Shinpachi, "Though he might not like the idea of running from a fight."

"Who said anything about that?" asked Katsura, "If he runs, who am I gonna use as a meatshield?"

* * *

As Kyle and Takasugi stepped out from the car, people were giving Takasugi odd looks, as if he had been thrown in from an ancient samurai period (though that's not like it's a lie). Of course, he still had some unknown involvement with everything that was happening.

"You catch up to your little friends," said Takasugi, "I'll be right back."

"Not so fast," said Kyle, "This has to work both ways. I help you take out Gin, and you come with me and my buddies."

"I can do that under one condition," said Takasugi, "We accomplish my task first."

* * *

"No way!" exclaimed Kagura, "You're going to that dance tomorrow together?"

"I know!" replied an overjoyed Amy, "Isn't that exciting!"

"Yeah!" replied Kagura, "It'll be cool to see Gin be a loser at some dance, uh-huh!"

Gin would have retorted to that, had he not expected Kagura to say something like that in the first place. "Gin!" someone shouted.

They turned to see Shinpachi, Otae, and Katsura walking with the Shinsengumi officers Hijikata, Okita, and Kondo towards them. Katsura stuck out like a sore thumb, with his bright robe, as opposed to everyone else wearing ordinary beach attire.

"The hell are you clowns doing?" asked Gin.

"We gotta hurry up outta here!" cried Shinpachi.

"No!" exclaimed Kondo, "We stay and fight!"

"How?" asked Shinpachi.

Everyone started at him, except for Randy, because the answer was very obvious to all of them.

"I know, dumb question," admitted Shinpachi.

"And don't think you can get away from us while we're going up against Takasugi," said Hijikata, talking to Katsura.

"Takasugi's coming?" asked Gin.

"Worse than that," replied Katsura, pointing up towards the visible parking lot, "He's here."

"Who's Takasugi?" asked Amy.

"Just some rebel wacko who spends his time trying to overthrow our government," replied Okita.

"He's also a former comrade of Gin and Katsura, uh-huh!" exclaimed Kagura.

"He used to be your friend?" asked Amy.

"If you could call him that," replied Gin.

"Seriously, what the hell are you people talking about?" asked a confused Randy.

"Oh yeah, this guy's still here," said Otae.

"He knows too much," said Okita, "We have to kill him."

"Not _here_, you idiot," whispered Hijikata, "Do it in a dirty, smelly alley where no one will look for him."

"You know I can still hear you, right?" asked Randy.

"Slave," said Kagura, "I've got an idea, and if it works, you're free to go!"

* * *

Takasugi and Kyle were walking along the sand to search for the Odd Jobs crew. Kyle used this as an opportunity to try and look hot to girls on the beach. He thought he was the hot shit on the beach, but the girls only looked at him in disgust, either from his pathetic attempts to look sexy, or just the fact that he had a pink Mohawk. That was when they heard someone crying out Kyle's name. They turned and saw Randy running towards them.

"Are you tired of sunburn?" asked Randy, pulling out sun block, "Then head down to the beach plaza and pick up some soothing lotion!"

"I have some of my own, thanks," said Kyle.

Kyle gave Takasugi the look that said, _Go look for them, and I'll catch up to you when I can_. Takasugi walked towards the shore to look for the Odd Jobs crew.

"Listen buddy, I don't give a rat's ass about sun block," said Kyle, "Get the hell out of my way, punk, before I bust you up!"

"NOW!" shouted Randy.

Kyle turned around when he heard a feminine battle cry. Kagura leaped into the air and kicked Kyle in the chest. She dug her sandy foot into Kyle's face, sending Kyle flying into the nearby beach store.

"You're free to go," said Kagura.

"That was certainly a more entertaining beach trip I've taken," said Randy.

Kagura looked to the parking lot, and saw Amy driving off with the Gin, Shinpachi, Otae, Katsura, and the Shinsengumi. She completely forgot that she would have to get home on her own.

"Hey! Wait for me!" shouted Kagura, running after the car.

* * *

Takasugi had incredible speed, especially on his feet, and made good progress navigating the beach. He memorized every face he saw and where he saw them. It was a moment later when he realized that somehow, he had been tricked. The Odd Jobs crew and company had left the beach not moments ago.

Takasugi walked back up to the beach when he saw a hole in the wall of the shop nearby. He could tell Kyle was thrown in through there, because Kyle didn't have enough strength to throw Kagura through the wall that rough. Sure enough, when he went inside, Kyle was getting out from under the dirty rubble. Everyone else had cleared out except for Kyle's buddies.

"You alright, man?" asked Jordan.

"Do I look alright to you?" shouted an angry Kyle, "That bitch had the audacity to throw me into the wall!"

"She sure did a fine job at that," said Anthony, "You're bleeding on your cheek."

Kyle touched his left cheek, and just as Anthony said, it was bleeding. Not too badly, though, but badly enough to get Kyle to throw a tantrum. He started knocking down the racks and counters.

"Calm down, Kyle!" exclaimed Matt, "You'll get a chance for revenge later!"

"I want it now!" shouted Kyle, "Her and that Gin guy are gonna pay! I'm gonna kill them!"

"_**Kyle**_," said Takasugi in a stern manner, "What did I say about Gin? We don't take him out until he and Amy are used for what I want them for."

"Then why were you just looking for him a moment ago?" asked Kyle.

"Not him," said Takasugi, looking out into the distance, "I was more interested in Katsura at the moment…"

* * *

**To be continued...**

**~The Goon~**


	14. Just a Little Comic Relief can Help

**Hey everybody, it's me, The Goon. This chapter, along with the next one, breaks away a little from the tensity of Takasugi's plot and shows a little comic relief. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gin Tama characters, but some are OC, while others are a little OOC**

**Story: Under mysterious circumstances, the Odd Jobs crew fall from the sky into the home of Amy, who happens to have a crush on Gin. **

**After a horrible flooding incident at Amy's school, she takes the Odd Jobs Crew, plus Otae, to the beach, where Kagura is still being stalked by Schroeder and Amy finally asks Gin to go to the dance with her, which he accepts. Then Katsura and the Shinsengumi show up, warning them that Takasugi and Kyle are on their way. When they see them arrive, Katsura flees and Amy takes the Odd Jobs Crew and the Shinsengumi home with her...well, everyone but Kagura, she ended up running the whole way...**

* * *

Amy's car pulled up to her house, and since her parents were still at work until later that evening, she had the driveway to herself. Considering that, she was a little careless with her parking. Regardless, Amy, the Odd Jobs crew, and the Shinsengumi all stepped out. They didn't notice Kagura, out of breath and sweaty, caught up with them and slipped into the group just as Hijikata drew out his sword.

"Freeze, Gin," said Hijikata.

"Oh, come on, you guys! Not here!" whined Amy.

"How did you fit that in your swim trunks?" asked Shinpachi.

"I'm talented," replied Hijikata.

"You almost hit Otae, you jerk!" barked Kondo.

"Guys, the neighbors are gonna see! Can't we just take this inside?" begged Amy.

"Where your valuables can get broken?" asked Hijikata, "No, we'd rather fight out here where we have some space."

"You're not fighting, _period_," said Amy.

"Besides," said Otae, "why would we all be fighting if we have a common enemy?"

"Takasugi," said Gin.

"Actually, I was talking about a certain stalker here," Otae said, glaring at Kondo.

"True, true, we do have a bone to pick with you," said Okita.

"WHAT? WHY?" asked Kondo.

"You gave us pay cuts last month," said Hijikata, pointing his blade at Kondo, alongside Okita, "That's a good enough reason."

"W-W-Wait! We can talk about this!" stuttered Kondo, "WAIT!"

* * *

Inside the house, everyone was sitting in a circle in Amy's living room, trying to calm themselves down.

"Okay, we're all in agreement," said an aggravated Amy, "The enemy is not anyone in here…the enemy is Takasugi."

_Though it was a stupid question asking who he was_, thought Amy, _I've read the manga before, I knew his character, and I just can't believe I forgot all about him!_

"And your stupid ex-boyfriend Kyle," said Kagura.

"Kyle?" asked Amy in confusion.

"He and his idiot buddies were talking with Takasugi, uh-huh!" said Kagura.

"I don't think Kyle will be much of a threat, to be honest," said Otae, "It's really Takasugi we have to worry about."

"Well, Kyle _might_ become a serious threat," said Shinpachi.

"After I kicked his loser ass last night, I doubt he'll give up trying to get back at me," said Gin.

"I won't let him!" said Amy, "I'll kick his ass myself!"

"Easy, girl," said Okita, "You'll die if you fight him."

"I don't care!" said Amy, on the verge of tears, "I won't let him harm Gin!"

_So she really does care about Gin_, thought Shinpachi, _I thought she was just another crazy lover, like Sachan, but she really does want him._

"My question is what happened in our world that brought us here?" asked Hijikata.

"All we know," said Okita "is that Kondo was stalking Big Sister…"

"You were stalking me?" Otae angrily asked Kondo, "And don't call me Big Sister!"

"Anyway, while he was doing that," interrupted Okita, "Takasugi started walking around the area, thinking he couldn't be seen."

"I could swear I remember him talking to someone," said Hijikata, rubbing his forehead, "Someone who had access to weapons, but I can't put my finger on who it was."

_Now that I think about it,_ thought Shinpachi, _Amy does kinda look like Sachan, minus the pink hair. Something feels…_

"Next thing we knew, we were unconscious, woke up here, and caught up with the Chief," said Okita.

"So what could have happened?" asked Otae.

"Easy," said Gin, "We were abducted by aliens. They brought us here to another world."

"What? That's ridiculous!" sputtered Otae.

"It's a perfectly logical explanation," said Gin.

"No way," said Hijikata, "Even the aliens couldn't be capable of something this huge!"

"Not even Idiot Prince?" asked Gin.

"Not even him," replied Hijikata, "There's another explanation for this."

"So how did the aliens do it?" asked Kagura.

"Easy," replied Okita, "They got on their UFOs and drugged everyone up, making it easy for them to…"

"DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE BUYING THIS CRAP, TOO!" shouted Hijikata.

"Sounds logical to me," said Kondo.

"ARE YOU GUYS TOTAL IDIOTS?" shouted Otae an Hijikata, "EVEN THOUGH ALIENS ARE REAL, THEY AREN'T CAPABLE OF DOING SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"

"How do _you_ know?" asked Gin, "They took over Edo. They control the government. How wouldn't they pull us out of one world and throw us into another?"

"And that's the truth, uh-huh!" exclaimed Kagura.

"I hate to be skeptical about this…" said Amy.

"Please do!" begged Otae and Hijikata.

"…but while aliens exist in your world," said Amy, "They don't in mine. Though I must admit, it would be cool if they did."

_Something feels wrong_, thought Shinpachi, _Amy is a pretty, popular girl who is secretly a fangirl on the inside. Sachan is a creepy stalker who tirelessly goes after Gin. If they're so different, why do I get the awful feeling they're connected somehow? Nah, I'm probably just worrying over nothing._

"But still," said Kondo, "If Kagura is agreeing with Gin, and then it must be a stupid idea."

"I take offense to that!" shouted Kagura, picking up Kondo and slamming him down in front of Gin.

Gin made somewhat of a disgusted face, which was rare for someone who wasn't disgusted by much.

"Kagura," he said, "No offense, but…you really smell."

"DO NOT!" shouted Kagura, using her heel to dig Gin's head into the rug.

"You really _did_ run all the way from the beach to here?" asked Shinpachi.

"You really should shower," said Otae.

"I call it first!" shouted Amy.

"No, I wanted it first!" shouted Amy.

"You don't even _wanna _shower!" exclaimed Gin.

_But what if there IS a connection between Sachan and Amy? Could our entire perspective of reality be…?_

"You know, Shinpachi, that thought thing is getting really annoying," said Gin, "If you have something to say, say it to everyone."

* * *

Minutes later, Amy stepped in the bathroom, undressed herself, turned on the hot water, and stepped inside the shower to rinse off after a long day. She grabbed the soap bar and rubbed it on her smooth skin, building up lather. She was still thinking about Gin, and how great it was that he was going to the dance with her. _Hopefully_, she thought, _nothing will stop that from happening_. Soon, her thoughts became words.

"Oh, Gin," moaned Amy suggestively, "Wrap your manly arms around me…let me roll my fingers through your silky white hair...kiss me, Gin! Kiss me!"

She had her eyes closed and puckered her lips, when something unexpected happened. When she puckered her lips, it felt as if she was really kissing Gin's cheek. Assuming it was him, she wrapped her arms around him. _His skin is much smoother than I thought_, thought Amy. She continued to kiss him until something made her realize what was really happening.

When she leaned in closer, she felt a pair of breasts against her own. Opening her eyes, she saw Kagura naked, looking at Amy as if she was a leper.

"What are you doing in my shower?" asked Kagura.

"_Your_ shower?" asked Amy, "I thought I was going first!"

"You're a crazy girl the way you talk about Gin, uh-huh!" said Kagura.

"Don't change the subject!" exclaimed Amy, "I'd much rather shower _alone_."

"Or with Giiiinnnn…." Kagura said with a big smile and an arm around Amy's bare body.

"Wait. Your. Turn," muttered Amy.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**~The Goon~**


	15. It's Rude to Barge in on People

**Hey everybody, it's me, The Goon. Sorry it took so long to update, but now that school has started again, I've had other thing to do, so I may not be updating as often. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gin Tama characters, but some are OC, while others are a little OOC**

**Story: Under mysterious circumstances, the Odd Jobs crew fall from the sky into the home of Amy, who happens to have a crush on Gin. **

**After a horrible flooding incident at Amy's school, she takes the Odd Jobs Crew, plus Otae, to the beach, where Kagura is still being stalked by Schroeder and Amy finally asks Gin to go to the dance with her, which he accepts. Then Katsura and the Shinsengumi show up, warning them that Takasugi and Kyle are on their way. When they see them arrive, Katsura flees and Amy takes the Odd Jobs Crew and the Shinsengumi home with her...well, everyone but Kagura, she ended up running the whole way. But when they all meet up again, they begin to discuss plans on how to stop Takasugi...**

**

* * *

**

Gin, Shinpachi, and the Shinsengumi sat on the sofa in Amy's living room, surfing the channels on her cable to see if anything good was on.

"I wonder where they play anime," said Gin.

"Screw that," said Hijikata, "I need a good cop show to calm myself down."

"Maybe they're having a public execution somewhere on TV," said Okita.

"Is that even allowed here?" asked Kondo.

"I don't see why it shouldn't be," replied Okita.

Okita changed the channel to the local news, but all they were showing was information about how they were expecting to have rain every day for the next few days.

"Dammit, there's nothing good on," whined Okita.

A door slammed shut from down the hall. The smell of vanilla shampoo and fresh water immediately came into the room. Both Kagura and Amy walked in the room with clean clothes on. Kagura was wearing a tight red t-shirt, much like the one she usually wore, and black jeans like Amy usually wore. Amy was wearing a blue tank top, and had running shorts on.

"Is there _anything_ good on TV around here?" asked Okita.

"Depends on what you mean by good," replied Amy.

"Any bombing, assassinating…" started Okita.

"You would," muttered Hijikata.

Amy picked up the remote and pressed three numbers, and on came an action movie. The two men were torturing another one that was strapped to a chair.

"Now _this_ is something to watch," said Okita.

"Damn," groaned Gin, "Now I won't be able to watch anime."

"Sure you can!" exclaimed Amy, "My parents have a plasma screen in their room! Come on!"

Amy grabbed Gin by the hand and ran with him up to her parents' room.

"Come on!" cried Okita, "Chop his head off already!"

"You're enjoying this a little too much," said Kondo.

* * *

"Popcorn?" asked Amy.

Gin politely took some popcorn from the bowl Amy had made. They were both lying on their chests on Amy's parents' bed, and on the TV, a familiar anime about a rubber pirate was playing.

"See, people call me crazy," said Gin, chewing on the buttery snack, "But this guy's all wacked out! Stretching around and everything!"

"We anime fans tend to like the stupid or oblivious kind," said Amy.

"Are you saying I'm stupid and oblivious?" asked Gin.

"Oblivious, sometimes," replied Amy, "but you're not stupid. Tell me something, Gin. Has there ever been…a special girl in your life?"

"A special girl?" asked Gin.

Amy nodded in reply. Gin had to think about this for a moment. He never did really bother attempting to hit on women, with the rare exception of Otae.

"Like Kagura?" asked Amy.

"Uh, not really," said Gin, "I mean, she can be cool and all, but you know as well as I do that she can go nuts…and, just between us, I can't help but notice lately she's been putting on weight…"

"I HEARD THAT!" cried Kagura, kicking the door open to attack Gin. Gin only had to throw his fist out to send her flying back downstairs. During that time, the credits for the show had been over, and on the TV screen was Tsu Terakado, Shinpachi's idol. Her long, black hair was flowing through the wind, and although it was nothing more than special effects, her hair literally sparkled.

"Hey, I know that lady," said Gin, "She's that slut that Shinpachi goes crazy over."

"SHE IS NOT A SLUT!" cried Shinpachi, kicking the door open to attack Gin. Gin only had to throw his fist out to send him flying back downstairs. Amy was amused by this, mostly because it was as if Gin Tama was being performed right in front of her, though it technically was. Amy couldn't wait any longer. She grabbed Gin by the hand and leaned in.

"W-What are you doing?" asked Gin.

"Just…kiss me, Gin," said Amy passionately, "I don't wanna just wait for tomorrow."

Gin had never kissed a girl in his life, so he didn't know what to do. He knew enough to pucker up and lean in when she did, and could feel the heat burning up between them. Finally, when their lips finally touched, they both felt the warmth swelling inside each of them. Amy wrapped her arms around Gin's large chest, and Gin grabbed hold of Amy's back, slowly pushing her on her back.

Gin could then feel Amy putting her hands up his shirt and around his back. Her long fingernails tickled his spine, making him not want to stop. She let him rub her stomach with his hands. He moved his hands back and forth, feeling Amy's breathing on her stomach, and felt the belly button ring she was wearing. Amy was about to take Gin's pants off, until someone else slammed the door open.

"Damn, I had no idea you could pull that off," said Okita.

"SHUT UP, YOU!" shouted Amy and Gin, simultaneously throwing their fists out, sending Okita flying downstairs.

"Way to ruin their moment, turd-belly," grumbled Hijikata.

"Don't gimme that crap," muttered Okita.

* * *

In the other room, Kondo, Otae, and Shinpachi were debating over how to handle the Takasugi situation. Kondo had an idea and proposed it, but Shinpachi had to argue it.

"Absolutely not!" he argued, "I'm NOT gonna let my sister be violated like that!"

"She's _not_ being violated!" shouted Kondo, "She's just expressing herself!"

"By walking around the dance floor in a coconut bra and hula skirt? How is that _not_ violating her?" asked Shinpachi.

"It's not violating her!" shouted Kondo, "It's using her sweet, sexy body as a distraction to keep people's attention off us while we take out Takasugi!"

"Otae would never go along with something like that! Right, Otae?" asked Shinpachi.

Otae stood silent with her hands scratching her head, contemplating Kondo's proposed plan. She didn't have a problem showing off her body. It was unruly guys stalking and touching her that she didn't like.

"Otae?"

Otae knew she was tougher and more ferocious than she looked, so she had no problem with exposing herself. _Besides_, she thought, _there might be one or two rich guys there, so if I get them hooked on me, they might fork over some good money. I'll worry about exchanging it for yen later_.

"Sure, Kondo!" exclaimed Otae, "Let's do it!"

"What?" cried Shinpachi.

"You mean it?" asked Kondo.

"Of course!" exclaimed Otae, "With that plan, we're that much closer to stopping Takasugi!"

* * *

Amy dialed a number on her phone while still sitting on her parents' bed. Gin had run off to try and beat up Okita and Kagura (and eventually, Shinpachi) for interrupting him. He found himself liking that spicy moment, and wouldn't mind repeating it soon. It was the first time he experienced it, and he learned it was true that you always remember your first time making out with someone. Amy felt the same way, but her first time making out with a boy was with Kyle, and she didn't want any memory of him. She was ready for Gin to capture her heart, take her away, and unlock her chastity belt (if he got the hint). The voice on the other line was deep and raspy, like an old man, but he was, in fact, 32 years of age, and was on good terms with Amy and her family. His voice also had a hint of a British accent.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey Lionel, it's me, Amy," said Amy, "You know, Bud Applegate's daughter?"

"Oh, hello!" exclaimed Lionel, "I haven't spoken to you in quite some time. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"There actually is," replied Amy, "See, tomorrow night, there's a dance at school, and I need a dress for myself…and two other girls. Oh, and I also need 5 tuxedos…and one of them is for someone special, so make it really schnazzy!"

"Schnazzy?" asked Lionel, "Never mind, I forget who I'm talking to. So who is all this stuff for?"

"Me and my friends," replied Amy, "Oh, but _please_ don't tell my parents, okay?"

"I guess I won't," replied Lionel, "But they won't be in until tomorrow morning."

"That's fine," said Amy, "As long as they're the right sizes and done by tomorrow night. I don't know their exact sizes, so I'm afraid you'll have to guess, but they're all a little bit bigger than me…except for Kagura."

"Who?"

"Never mind," replied Amy, "Can you do that for me?"

* * *

**To be continued...**


	16. A Lesson of Cold Weather and Feta Cheese

**Hey everybody, it's me, The Goon. Sorry it took so long to update, but now that school has started again, I've had other thing to do, so I may not be updating as often. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gin Tama characters, but some are OC, while others are a little OOC**

**Story: Under mysterious circumstances, the Odd Jobs crew fall from the sky into the home of Amy, who happens to have a crush on Gin. **

**After a horrible flooding incident at Amy's school, she takes the Odd Jobs Crew, plus Otae, to the beach, where Kagura is still being stalked by Schroeder and Amy finally asks Gin to go to the dance with her, which he accepts. Then Katsura and the Shinsengumi show up, warning them that Takasugi and Kyle are on their way. When they see them arrive, Katsura flees and Amy takes the Odd Jobs Crew and the Shinsengumi home with her...well, everyone but Kagura, she ended up running the whole way. But when they all meet up again, they begin to discuss plans on how to stop Takasugi...**

**

* * *

**

The night was long and painful for Amy. There was some good in her current situation, and there was some bad. It had started after her parents got home, and Amy had to hide everyone else in her closet all at once.

_Her parents, Mr. and Mrs. Applegate, had arrived home from work and were walking through the glass doorway into the house. Amy had little time to hide everyone. She ran quickly up the stairs, and she was surprised her parents weren't tipped off by how heavy the footsteps were._

"_Gin, go in with them! Quick!" whispered Amy._

_The Odd Jobs Crew, Otae, and the Shinsengumi all hid in the closet, but it was very uncomfortable. Shinpachi had Otae's elbow digging into his rib. Kondo __had his head put into the ground by Gin's heavy foot. Gin was stuck in between Okita and Hijikata, both of whom were squeezing closer inside, assuming there would be more room. Kagura had Shinpachi and Otae on top of her._

"_It's too crowded in here!" complained Otae._

"_What are we supposed to do about this?" asked Kagura._

"_Quit complaining!" ordered Hijikata, "There's nothing we can do!"_

"_You can all get off me and give me some room!" exclaimed Gin._

"_And why should we do that?" asked Kondo._

_Gin thought about this for a moment, and then quickly came up with a response. _

_He had his evil grin on him, meaning he had something devious up his sleeve._

"_I ate feta cheese a few minutes ago…and lots of it!" exclaimed Gin._

"_Oh shit!" they all thought to themselves. _

_Mr. and Mrs. Applegate walked into Amy's room just as she was sitting on her bed, texting on her bright pink phone, acting as if nothing was unusual. _

"_I could have sworn I heard noise," said Mr. Applegate, "Did you have the TV on?"_

"_Only for a while," replied Amy, "I turned it off a little before you got in."_

"_See, I told you that you were hearing things," said Mrs. Applegate. _

"_I dunno," said Mr. Applegate, walking out the door with his wife. Amy waited patiently until they were downstairs to check on the Odd Jobs crew. She slowly opened the door, which let out a creek._

"_Are they gone?" asked Shinpachi._

"_Is it safe to come out?" asked Gin._

"_It should be for now," replied Amy._

"_Oh thank god!" everyone exclaimed._

"_Was it really that crowded?" asked Amy._

"_Yeah, but worse, Gin threatened to rip ass in there if we didn't get off him!" hissed Kondo._

"_Oh I was kidding about that," said Gin, "I just needed to see something funny out of you guys."_

_There is always that look a crowd gives a single person when they are just about ready to kill a person for playing them for fools. There are a vast number of ways to describe it, but none for everyone giving the look at Gin._

_

* * *

_

That part wasn't so bad for Amy. What happened after that was worse.

_Amy went downstairs to eat dinner with her family, leaving everyone else upstairs in her room by themselves. She didn't have much choice, but it was still a bad idea, because she was not about to stuff them all in her closet again. Not after she discovered Kondo attempted to steal her favorite pair of panties. _

"_God, I'm sick of waiting around in this small room to be able to do something!" whined Gin, stomping on the ground, "Isn't there anything we can do?"_

"_Quiet, you idiot!" they all hissed._

_Unfortunately, that didn't stop Amy and her parents from hearing the noise._

"_Is there someone upstairs?" asked Mrs. Applegate._

"_Uh…n-no, I must have left the TV on!" said Amy, giving a pathetic excuse. _

"_And the TV fell?" asked Mr. Applegate, chewing his steak, "I think I better go check."_

"_No!" screamed Amy, but then realized what it was she said and then, "Uh…I can do it myself! I'll put it back up myself!"_

"_It weights too much for you, dear," said Mrs. Applegate._

"_Are you hiding something from us?" asked Mr. Applegate, suddenly switching from a confused mood to a stern mood._

"_Of course not! Why would I be?" asked Amy._

"_Well, you are getting pretty defensive about us going into your room," said Mrs. Applegate, as Mr. Applegate walked up the stairs._

_Amy saw that her father was already up the stairs, and rushed up. Even if it was all over here, she wanted to at least be there to explain. But when she got in, her father was looking at a perfectly clean room, with her bed on one side, her TV on the other, her closet open and clothes perfectly folded, and her bookshelf by the window exactly the way it had been._

"_Well that's odd," said Mr. Applegate, "Perhaps it was the neighbors."_

_Amy sighed in relief, and along with her father, joined her mother back downstairs for dinner, not realizing that her friends had managed to hop out the window and climb up to the roof just before Mr. Applegate entered the room._

* * *

But it was what happened that made Amy a little unhappy…well, almost.

_It was later that night, and Mr. and Mrs. Applegate were already in bed. The time was 1 in the morning. Her parents were up until midnight, which was why it took Amy so long to give a signal for her friends to come back in. Unfortunately, it was cold outside, and Kondo started sneezing and blowing his nose._

"_What do you mean he has a cold?" asked Amy._

"_He catches them rather quickly," said Hijikata. _

"_That means he'll have to use your bed tonight," said Okita._

"_What?" cried Amy, "You're kidding me!"_

"_Nobe," said Kondo, "I can'd sleeb on the floor…it'll make mah cold wurse!"_

"_But why my bed?" asked Amy._

"_Just sleep on the floor like everyone else!" said Hijikata, "We know it's your room, but the health of our chief is top priority!"_

"_That's not fair!" whined Amy._

"_Life isn't fair," said Okita._

"_That's okay," said Gin, "You can sleep next to us."_

_Now that Gin was the one suggesting it, Amy got a little excited, and felt better about giving Kondo her bed._

"_Okay! Tee-hee!" squealed Amy._

_

* * *

_

So Kondo was in her bed, and Hijikata was in the corner by the bed, with Shinpachi and Otae across him. Okita was originally lying on the bookshelf waiting for a chance to kill Hijikata, but fell asleep from waiting too long.

Now here was what Amy got upset about. The good news was that Gin was sleeping right next to her. She could look at his handsome, sleeping face all she wanted. The bad news was that Kagura was sleeping on her other side, and had her foot in Amy's face. The sock she was wearing looked as if it hadn't been washed in a week. That's also what it smelled like, too.

_That's it,_ thought Amy to herself, _I can't stand the smell of her socks!_

Although it seemed a little less hygienic, Amy preferred a bare foot in her face over a sock that was dirty. She slipped off Kagura's sock and unwittingly threw it on Otae's head. While she was at it, she pushed Kagura's leg a little farther from her face to make herself comfortable.

Amy turned back around to look at Gin's sleeping face. This was like a dream come true. Her favorite anime character, someone she was in love with, was next to her fast asleep! This may have been only the beginning. The next night was the dance, and who knows what could happen then? Amy giggled at the thought of it. She remembered how it felt to make out with Gin. It wasn't any different from making out with a normal person. In fact, it felt better than that.

Two hours later, in the middle of the night, someone got up to use the bathroom. Kagura walked to the bathroom, with only one sock on, to take care of some business. Because it was the middle of the night, Kagura had one sleeve rolled down and had hairs popping out on the top of her head.

_Stupid feta cheese,_ thought Kagura, _Waking me up in the middle of the night, uh-huh._

Gin never had feta cheese at all that day. Kagura did. She snuck some in before Mr. and Mrs. Applegate got home. Now she had been in the bathroom, pulling down her pants, and sitting down to relieve herself of it.

Unfortunately, someone was watching her. From a roof across the house, Schroeder resorted to stalking methods to follow Kagura. He even fantasized Kagura taking a crap, which he was watching her do.

Even worse, someone else was watching the house. Kyle was off home sniffing drugs, or something along those lines, along with his buddies. Takasugi, on the other hand, stood on the other rooftop watching the Applegate house, with two figures on each side, but hidden in the shadow of the full moon.

"I appreciate the two of you coming all this way to aid us in the revival of Shugo," said Takasugi.

"It was better than hiding in the streets of this godforsaken city," said the figure to his left.

"If I may ask a question," said the figure to his right, "What is so special about Gin and the girl who lives in this house?"

"It's not just the two of them," replied Takasugi, "A massive number of them will be essential to our plan. Gin and that naïve little girl are just a small part of that number. The girl is expendable. However, Gin is not."

* * *

**To be continued...**


	17. The Calm before the Storm is so cliche

**Hey everybody, it's me, The Goon. Chapter 17 is now up; I apologize for the long wait. The last two chapters were a bit of a "calm before the storm" thing. The major story picks up here. Please enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gin Tama or its characters, except Amy, Kyle and his friends, Katie, Mr. Blue, Schroeder, and Shugo.**

**Story recap: By now, you know the Odd Jobs crew and various Gin Tama characters crash into the real world under mysterious circumstances, and Amy falls in love with Gin. Through many misadventures, they uncover a plot led by Takasugi to revive a destructive spirit, known as Shugo, using the power of love? Strange, but that's how it is. Anyway, Gin decides to go to the dance with Amy, Kagura has a stalker named Schroeder, Amy's evil ex-boyfriend conspires with Takasugi and two of his mysterious associates, and the Shinsengumi still can't find any good cop shows on tv!**

* * *

It was Saturday afternoon. Otae was running around the house trying to kill Kagura for throwing her sock at her in the middle of the night (though it was actually Amy). Shinpachi was sitting with the Shinsengumi watching television, looking for any good cop shows with automobile chases and explosions. Fortunately for them, Mr. and Mrs. Applegate also worked on Saturdays. Sunday was their only free day. Amy took Gin down to see Lionel, the Applegates' trusted tailor.

"Good afternoon, Amy!" exclaimed Lionel.

Lionel greeted them from across the gold plated halls of the establishment. Amy and Gin approached him as he got their items ready.

"Good afternoon, Lionel," greeted Amy, "Do you have what I asked you for?"

"It's all in the back," replied Lionel, "Since two of you are here, you can try your own sizes on if you want."

"That would be great," said Amy, "I'd definitely like a dress that's just right. Not too big or not too small."

"Didn't you wear a dress that was really small at last year's dance?" asked Lionel.

"That's right," replied Amy, "But I could barely breathe in it so I passed out on the floor and had to go to the hospital."

"So why did you wear it that tight in the first place?" asked Lionel.

"Because I didn't want a repeat of the year before," replied Amy, "Where the dress was too big and it kept falling off my shoulders."

"Well don't worry, Amy," said Lionel, "This year will go _perfect_ for you, I can guarantee it!"

* * *

Takasugi laid out a long sheet of paper with a map of the school for himself, Kyle, and his two accomplices to see. His accomplices were still covered in the shadows of the dark shed they were hiding in.

"_This_ is the gym where the dance will be hosted," said Takasugi, using a red marker to circle the area, and then circled the field in the back of the campus, saying, "And _this_ is where _we _need to be during that time."

"But why?" asked the first accomplice.

"Because we need a wide open space to summon Shugo," replied Takasugi, "If we do it anywhere else, we'll be easily spotted, and we can't have that until Shugo goes on its rampage."

"I thought you were going to control Shugo?" asked the second accomplice.

"No, I'll let it have some fun first," replied Takasugi, "It must be exhausting to be stuck in the same spit of Hell for thousands of years. I'll let him warm up a bit. Now then, do you have the scroll?"

"Right here," said the first accomplice, handing an old scroll to Takasugi. Kyle watched all of this with a look of disdain on his face. He had been under Takasugi's thumb for a while now, but has gotten little profit out of it. As if he could read Kyle's mind, Takasugi slightly reassured him by saying, "Be patient, Kyle. Gin will be there tonight, and then you will have your chance to fight him in a rematch."

Takasugi opened the scroll and read the words in his mind, making sure that everything was as it was supposed to. He pointed at his accomplices to give them orders.

"Go to the field now and draw the patterns exactly as they are supposed to be," ordered Takasugi, "Or else this will never work."

The two accomplices disappeared, and then Kyle asked something to Takasugi that had been on his mind.

"What about now?" asked Kyle.

"What about what?" asked Takasugi.

"I've stayed away from Amy so that the plan could be pulled off," said Kyle, "But if everything regarding this Shugo thing has been taken care of, she's all mine for the taking, right?"

"Not quite, no," replied Takasugi, "Remember, Shugo preys on those who are in love."

"But there are plenty of people there that are in love with each other!" exclaimed Kyle, "Why should one girl matter?"

"It's not the girl that matters," replied Takasugi, "It's Gin. He's the key player in our scheme. Everyone else there is a normal human being, unaware of what our existence is like. But Gin is a samurai, and his fighting spirit is a powerful force to be reckoned with. The heart of a samurai can accept any challenge, including love, and that will have a much bigger affect on Shugo. But if Gin is not with Amy and truly in love with her, than it will be for nothing. No Gin, no Amy, no Shugo, someone will pay _dearly_."

* * *

Lionel took Gin and Amy to the back room, which looked more like the living room of a mansion. Everything literally had a shine to it.

"You may try yours on first, Amy," said Lionel, "Be honest with me on how it fits."

"I will," said Amy with a flirtatious smile.

Amy went behind the curtain of the small dressing room, and Lionel prepared Gin's outfit for that night. Unsure of whether it was deliberate or not, Gin noticed a wide opening in the bottom, like they usually have on the bathroom stalls. The curtain did not cover everything. The lowest the curtain got was Amy's kneecaps. Her lower legs and feet were exposed to everyone outside, though at the moment, it was just Gin. As he watched her legs go out from her tight black pants into a nice dress, he really felt as if he was falling in love with her. The weird thing was, it was a girl that actually liked Gin in return!

"Okay, I'm done!" exclaimed Amy.

Gin's jaw almost dropped when Amy walked out. Saying she looked good was an understatement. She looked astounding! Her dress was bright blue and just had minimum cleavage. The dress went down to the middle of her thighs, and her heels made her a few inches taller.

"What do you think?" asked Amy.

"That looks…amazing," said Gin, stunned by Amy's appearance.

"I felt that it would look good on you," said Lionel, "Now it's your turn, Gin."

As Gin walked into the changing room, Lionel stopped Amy from going any further.

"I think it would be a bigger surprise for you if you didn't see him in his suit until tonight," said Lionel.

"But he got to see me in my dress!" whined Amy.

"True, but he looks so much…well, I dunno…" said Lionel.

"You're not gonna hit on my Gin, are you?" asked Amy, "He's straight, and there's a bit of an age difference."

"I understand that," replied Lionel.

* * *

Later that night, the time had come. The dance had begun, and everyone had started to arrive. Takasugi and his gang were where they were supposed to be…either out on the field or inside the gym where the dance was being held. Gin and his crew arrived to the dance with their formal outfits on. Amy wore the dress Lionel had sold her. Shinpachi and Kondo both wore bright, white suits with a red rose in the pocket. Okita wore a simple back tux like Hijikata, which pissed each other off. Kagura wore a dress just about as red as her usual attire, but with noodle straps and shorter length. Otae wore the same thing, only blue.

It was Gin who came in with the most impressive outfit of all. He came in with a glittering light blue suit, with a dark blue tie and a white rose in his suit pocket. Lionel wasn't joking when he said Amy would be astonished by Gin's attire. Even some of the higher class girls had looked past the idiot that Gin really was and saw a handsome young man and a small girl with glasses hogging the lucky guy. Everyone seemed to feel attracted to either Gin or Amy…

…everyone, that is, except Kyle. He was over by the punch bowl with Matt, Jordan, and Anthony. They had beautiful senior girls laying all over them, and Matt, Jordan, and Anthony were enjoying it. But Kyle just stared ahead at Gin and Amy, his mind flooding with thoughts and memories. He flashed back to the nights where he would sneak in Amy's house late at night, and they would either sneak out to watch a good movie, or he would stay overnight and they would have sweet, sweaty sex. Kyle wanted that back.

Schroeder stood on the wall, fixing his hair, attempting to look raw in front of the ladies, but to no avail. His real goal, however, was to get a chance to talk to Kagura, the girl of his dreams.

Takasugi hid in the shadows on the roof of the gym, waiting for a response from his underlings.

"This ends tonight," he said.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**~The Goon~**


	18. The Storm itself can be cliche, too

About an hour had passed since the dance started. Okita was already relaxing, sipping punch.

"We're not here to relax," said Hijikata, "We're here to keep an eye out for Takasugi."

"Well if _you_ relax," whispered Okita to himself, "It will make the task of killing you easier."

"What was that?" asked Hijikata.

"Nothing," replied Okita.

And Schroeder wasn't the only guy there who was interested in Kagura. Jordan and Anthony had been eyeballing her since she arrived. They even left the sexier girls who were all over them to try and approach her. Kagura had been caught off guard when the leeches attempted to hit on her.

"Hey, we haven't seen you before," said Anthony, making Kagura jump and look at them.

"Not that we're complaining," said Jordan, "It's nice to see a new cute face."

Schroeder could feel anger burning up. These two smartasses were about to try and take Kagura by force. He had to do something. Okita also noticed something was going on, and got up from his chair to intervene.

"Move," said Kagura.

"Ooh, sassy little girl, aren't you?" asked Jordan, "I like that."

"I said move, idiots," said Kagura, pinching Anthony's cheek and pushing him to the side.

"Hey! What gives?" asked Anthony, ready to clobber her.

Both Anthony and Jordan felt a sharp punch on the back of their heads. Schroeder finally grew a pair and stood up to them to defend Kagura.

"Whoa! Numbnuts is finally growing a pair!" exclaimed Anthony.

"He actually had the balls to hit _us_!" shouted Jordan.

"Get your filthy hands off her, you dumbshits!" shouted Schroeder.

"Who's gonna make us, little boy?" asked Jordan in a condescending tone.

"I am," said a voice from behind.

When Anthony and Jordan turned around, Okita grabbed both their faces and threw then into the wall. Neither of them could get up, but that was fine with Okita. Either way, they would leave Kagura and Schroeder alone as long as Okita was still around.

"You all right?" asked Schroeder.

"I'm fine, uh-huh!" replied Kagura, with her usual tone.

"Um…er, uh…you wanna dance?" asked Schroeder.

"Okay," said Kagura.

His approach was a little too anticlimactic, but he had gotten what he wanted…well, almost. Make no mistake; Schroeder wasn't any more innocent than Anthony or Jordan. He may not have been tough or as much of an asshole, but he was horny and really only saw women as objects. After all, being rejected for so long, a lonely guy gets very needy. And a naïve girl such as Kagura to the ways of a different world, she would be suitable to satisfy those needs. It started with some small talk.

"So," said Schroeder, "from yesterday, in the bathroom…"

"W-What?" asked Kagura, moving side to side with Schroeder.

"I know that was you," replied Schroeder, "I don't easily forget a face."

"Um, you…heard that yesterday?" asked Kagura.

"Relax," said Schroeder, reassuring her, "It was funny. Besides, boy or girl, I don't know anyone who hasn't done that before."

Kagura actually smiled at this. He was so understanding.

"Believe me," said Schroeder, "Once in a while, people find it funny, but have nothing against the person."

"Good," said Kagura, "Otherwise, I would kill them, uh-huh!"

"I like the way you think," said Schroeder.

Then came the big moment. Kagura noticed that Schroeder was leaning in for that kiss. Kagura didn't know what that was like, and was curious, so she leaned in as well. Soon, they found each other's lips touching each other, and staying there, with their eyes closed, still dancing, kissing each other. Schroeder then had his hands on Kagura's back. She didn't think anything of it at first. Not at least until Schroeder moved down and grabbed the two cheeks that were thinned out with the dress.

In a split second, Schroeder was eating gym wall and picking teeth up on the floor. Kagura was rubbing her hands together after a job well done.

"Who needs boys?" asked Kagura, "They are all pigs, uh-huh!"

"What about me?" asked Shinpachi.

"Okay, then," said Kagura, "They are all either pigs or spineless."

"What about me?" asked Shinpachi again.

"What about you?" asked Kagura in return.

"You know I'm manlier than that stalker kid you were dancing with," said Shinpachi.

"Well, that's true, I guess," admitted Kagura, "But not by much."

"Okay, I'll prove it then," said Shinpachi, "Dance the next slow dance with me."

"You're kidding, right?" asked Kagura.

"I'll show you how much manlier I am," replied Shinpachi.

"You're on, then," said Kagura.

Gin took Amy by the hand and they walked to the dance floor. It was already time for the next slow dance. Shinpachi and Kagura were doing the same thing, and out of the kindness of her heart, Otae shared a dance with Kondo.

"Shouldn't he be on duty?" asked Okita, "Why does he get to dance with Ojo-sama?"

"Shut up and stay on guard," replied Hijikata.

"Gin?" asked Amy.

"Yes?" replied Gin.

"Do you love me?" asked Amy.

"Is everything ready?" asked Takasugi.

"Everything we know of," replied the first hidden associate.

"Then let's begin," proclaimed Takasugi with an evil grin.

"What?" asked Gin.

"I asked do you love me?" asked Amy.

Takasugi silently chanted the words written on the scroll. The large circle they had drawn began to grow into a bright red color.

"Of course I do," replied Gin.

"Then will you say it?" asked Amy in her sweetest voice, "Will you please?"

The ground started to throw small rocks from below. Something was down there, itching to get out, but could not just yet.

"I…I love you, Amy," confessed Gin.

Gin and Amy sealed their love with a tender kiss, as opposed to making out casually, while Shinpachi and Kagura felt themselves getting closer.

"Rise!" cried Takasugi.

A foul beast with metal armor and the tail of a scorpion rose from the ground where the summoning spell was being cast. It also had razor sharp claws that doubled as its ribs, which was protecting a huge sphere of fire, in which its heart was being protected. It had four eyes, two on each side of its face, and had a long mouth, and a very strong nose. It could smell the stench of pure romance in the air.

"Welcome to your new world, Shugo…" said Takasugi.


	19. Shugo

**Hey everybody, it's me, The Goon. Chapter 19 is now up for your enjoyment :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used, except for Amy, Kyle, Schroeder, and Kyle's buddies.**

**Story so far: Odd Jobs Gin and his crew wake up to find themselves falling from the sky and land in the bedroom of Amy, a pretty fangirl who is in love with Gin.**

**Eventually, Gin and Amy go to the dance together, or at least prepare for it. However, someone else is doing much preparing themselves. Shinsuke Takasugi, a ruthless villain, plans to ressurect a demon known as Shugo, which feasts on the power of true love. Gin and Amy find that love, and unfortunately, it brings shugo back to the realm of the living. Elsewhere, one of Kyle's goons is having a change of heart as he sees how far Kyle is falling...**

**

* * *

**

As Shugo rose from the underworld, the earth began to shake, creating perilous cracks and separating pieces of land.

"Yes! Yes!" cried Takasugi.

Takasugi's two accomplices followed Shugo towards the gym, where the dance was being held.

"What the hell was that?" cried Shinpachi.

"It sounds like…" said Kondo.

"It has to be Shugo!" exclaimed Otae, "Takasugi must have resurrected him!"

"But how?" asked Shinpachi.

"It's those two!" cried Hijikata, pointing an accusing finger at Amy and Gin, "Doesn't Shugo feast on feelings of true love? Amy and Gin must have done something to bring him back!"

"You're mistaken," said Okita, "Shugo _destroys_ feelings of true love, not feast on them."

"He does both," said Otae.

"Stupid!" shouted Kagura, whacking Gin and Amy on the back of their heads.

"Sorry! It's not like we meant to do that! I don't even know what's going on!" whined Amy.

"So what?" asked Gin, "We can take this guy."

"He's not an ordinary guy," cried Otae, "It's a giant demon monster! Weren't you paying any attention to what I was saying yesterday?"

"Demon monster is going down," said Gin, "Right after I take a nap."

"Agreed," said Okita, lying down on his back.

_Idiots_, thought Otae and Hijikata.

The normal humans were in a panic. They couldn't leave the gym since the doors were being blocked by some sort of invisible force, but they were still attempting to do so. Jordan stood by the walls as Kyle approached him.

"He can't do this," said Kyle.

"Who?" asked Jordan.

"Takasugi," replied Kyle.

"That new friend you've been hanging out with?" asked Jordan.

"He's not my friend!" shouted Kyle, "He won't let me even touch Amy! Well, if that's the case, I see no reason to obey his orders anymore! He got what he wanted! He brought back his scary little monster! He doesn't need me anymore, so I shouldn't have to obey him!"

"Since when do _you_ obey anybody?" asked Jordan, "You've racked up more detentions and referrals than anybody I know, and believe me, I've seen some real idiots here before."

"He promised me I would get to beat up Gin and get Amy back," Kyle complained, "But here it is on Saturday night, I've been working my ass off, and I haven't gotten shit for what I've done!"

"So what are you thinking?" asked Jordan.

"I'm thinking I'll have Amy one way or the other," replied Kyle.

"What?" asked Jordan, "Come on, Kyle, I know you're rebellious towards authority, but you can't seriously be sinking so low as to…rape Amy?"

"Oh, you think I'll stop at Amy?" asked Kyle, "Those other two girls that are so fond of Gin…I'll have _them_, too!"

"Whoa!" cried Jordan, "That's not right! You're going too far with this!"

"Then what do _you_ suggest, smartass?" asked Kyle angrily.

"Just let it go," replied Jordan, "So you got used by Takasugi, and maybe you lost Amy to some guy who can whoop your ass, but the less you think about it, the more you'll get over it, and there are plenty of other girls who…"

"SHUT UP!" shouted Kyle, pushing Jordan against the wall, "I'LL GET WHAT I WANT, ONE WAY OR ANOTHER!"

As Kyle stormed off angrily to find his targets, Jordan got back up and cracked his back to get it back in place. His change of heart made him realize he absolutely had to find Amy and the girls before Kyle did. Kagura and Otae might have been able to take Kyle down, but Amy certainly could not.

The building continued to be in a panic as Shugo used its razor claws to lift the roof off the gym. Shugo threw it to the side and looked down on the petrified students and staff, some of whom had literally pissed their pants by now.

"Aw man, I just changed my underwear, too!" whined Kondo.

"Chief, you shouldn't be wetting yourself in the face of adversity," said Hijikata, ashamed of his leader's current display of cowardice.

Amy, Kagura, and Otae started running towards the halls. The doors may have been sealed off all throughout, but there was still a double door open that led through the halls.

"Leave the real men to do the fighting, uh-huh!" exclaimed Kagura.

Unfortunately, they were not as safe as they thought they were. With every movement Shugo made, the building would shake, and small bits of concrete would fall from the roof.

"There has to be somewhere we can escape to!" cried Otae.

"_**Minions**_," roared Shugo, finally speaking for the first time in a long time, "_**Bring them to me!**_"

By them, he meant the girls. He knew where they were, but was too busy looking for Gin to be bothered with them. From the center of his chest, a small hole opened up, releasing multiple, miniature versions of Shugo, but somehow more demented than the latter. They made eerie, growling noises as they made their way across the ruined gym and into the halls of the school. Soon enough, the girls were within their sight. Even in high heels, the girls could run fairly fast…except for Amy.

"Hurry, Amy!" cried Otae, "They'll catch you!"

"I'm trying!" replied Amy.

It was no use. Amy tripped on her own heels, and fell on her knees. A small part of the bottom of her left heel had fallen off.

"Great, and those were my best pair," whined Amy, "If I don't get those fixed, I'll be less elegant…"

"If you don't get up and run, you'll be less alive!" cried Otae.

"Run, stupid!" shouted Kagura.

"I'm trying!" Amy responded, but when she got back up, she fell again, and this time, she felt her ankle cracking, and not in a good way. She literally had to crawl on her arms just to move. Shugo's creatures were only getting closer to her.

"Aah!" squealed Amy.

Fortunately, before they could feast on Amy, a strong figure zoomed by and grabbed Amy, putting her in his arms and taking her to safety. Unsure of who the figure was, Otae and Kagura followed, easily making their way past the creatures (they soon realized how easily they could be beaten compared to Shugo). Kagura and Otae ran into the storage room where they saw Amy being taken, only to have the door locked behind them.

"Perfect," said Jordan, "I was worried I'd have to go back out there and face those things to rescue you girls."

"You!" cried Kagura, "You're that jerk who tried to hit on me! Take that!"

Kagura smashed Jordan's head into the wall, but soon, she heard him muttering, "Just hear me out!"

Jordan got back up and caught his breath before explaining himself.

"Kyle's really gone off the deep end," said Jordan, "He's gonna try and rape you girls, no matter what it takes."

"So you were saving us," said Otae.

"We're sorry," apologized Amy, "We didn't know…but I'm sure Gin could kick his ass even if you didn't help us! Not that I'm ungrateful or anything…"

"Gin? Kicking _my_ ass?" asked a voice from the darkness.

They all turned around and saw Kyle emerging from the darkness, emerging with two other figures, resulting in shock.

"Kyle? How did you get in here? How did you even know we'd be in here?" asked Jordan.

"Apparently, Takasugi actually keeps some of his promises," replied a smug Kyle, "His two accomplices let me in here. Isn't that right, guys?"

"Exactly right, kid," said Bansai Kawakami, the first of Takasugi's accomplices.

"Think of it as a mercy rule," said the second accomplice, a female with ancient sandals and a robe much like Otae's, "You'll die by our hands rather than Shugo."

To Amy's surprise, her friend Katie was actually this mysterious woman.

"Katie?" cried Amy.

"We would have had Nizo instead of her," said Bansai, "If he weren't already deceased."

"But why?" cried Amy.

"Long story, I won't bore you with details," replied Katie, "…at least, not until I'm good and ready! Let's get them!"

Kyle knocked Jordan down easily, who immediately stood up to defend the girls. Bansai pulled out his guitar and played a little song while Katie, to everyone's surprise, easily took down Kagura and Otae.

Kyle took his shirt off as he prepared to force Amy to love him again.

"Y-You really don't want to do this Kyle," said a scared Amy.

"Oh, trust me, I actually do," replied Kyle, absolutely losing his mind.

"Gin will come and kick you ass!" cried Amy.

"As you keep telling me," laughed Kyle, "But I don't see him anywhere. Do _you_?"

_Oh please, let Gin or somebody help me_, thought Amy.

"Now to torture you girls before your ultimate demise," declared Katie.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**~The Goon~**


	20. Trapped in the Storage Room

**Hey everybody, it's me, The Goon. After a long break, chapter 20 is now up. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except for Sakaki, Amy, Kyle, and Jordan.**

**Story so far: The Odd Jobs crew lands into the household of Amy, a rich fangirl who has a mad crush on Gin, and the two of them slowly fall in love.**

**The night of the dance, Takasugi and his two apprentices, revealed to be Bansai and Katie, revive Shugo and he starts his rampage. Amy, Kagura, and Otae are saved by Jordan, who turns on Kyle after revealing his evil intentions. But much to their dismay, Kyle, Bansai, and Katie sneak up on them and lock themselves inside the storage room with them, where Amy is shocked to see her supposed friend as an enemy.**

* * *

"Now to torture you girls before your ultimate demise," declared Katie.

"And how are you going to do that?" asked Otae.

"Like this…"

"Oh god, no! Stop! Ahahaha! That tickles!" cried Otae and Kagura.

Katie had Otae and Kagura's hands tied together, and chained their legs against the walls (which was a mystery to her why a school would have chains in the first place, even if it was a storage room). She removed their heels and gave them the worst kind of torture possible…feet tickling.

"Any particular reason why you chose this method?" asked Bansai.

"Are you kidding?" asked Katie in reply, "I'd be tortured by this. Why shouldn't they?"

"Just allow me to play a melodious tune so they can at least die happy," said Bansai, "It's always a shame when there's death without music."

"Fine, just don't bother me while I'm torturing them," said Katie.

"Why are you doing this, Katie?" asked Amy.

"Shut up!" cried Kyle, who shoved Amy's head in the ground.

"Why, you ask?" asked Katie in reply, "Because I want revenge on Gin, that's why!"

"Gin?" asked Amy, "You've only met him a few days ago! Why do you want revenge on him?"

"Ahahahahahaha!" cackled Katie wickedly, "Stupid slut, I've known him much longer than that! I'm not of your world, Amy. I belong to Edo, where things make sense to me. Regular human culture in the west is absolutely appalling!"

"So, you were never born here?" asked Otae, since Katie stopped tickling for the moment, "But that would mean however many years you spent with Amy, you were outside of Edo."

"Correct," said Katie, "My real name is Sakaki Oichi, and in Edo, I was part of a small gang living on the streets. We were planning to overthrow the Bakufu once and for all, and with Takasugi's help, we would have succeeded!"

"You were one of the girls on that battleship!" cried Kagura, flashing back to that particular incident.

"I was," said Sakaki, "And in Edo time, it wasn't that long ago. The time between then and now in Edo is much shorter to the time in this world. I spent some time spying here for Takasugi, so that when he was ready to resurrect Shugo, he'd have a familiar layout of the area, so that would be easier for him."

"Y-you mean…you were a fake this whole time?" asked Amy.

"Oh my god, did she _not_ just finish saying that?" Kyle complained.

"Give her a break, Kyle," said Sakaki, "She's a little slow."

"You're a sick bitch," muttered Jordan, "And you! What are you doing listening to these nutjobs?"

"These _nutjobs_ have given me a chance for revenge," said Kyle, "so I'm taking it!"

"Enough stalling," said Sakaki, "Let's keep the torture going!"

Bansai continued to play his music while Sakaki continued to torture Kagura and Otae by tickling their soles. Kyle, on the other hand, was prepared for something far worse, much darker than tickle torture. It was a shame about her bright blue dress. Hopefully for Amy, Lionel would be able to replace it, because Kyle began to rip it off in order to get to her. From the top where the dress reached her breasts, he began ripping it to shreds, revealing the thin, black thong Amy was wearing, which he also easily ripped off. He began squeezing her butt cheeks just for the hell of it, and while he clearly enjoyed it, she certainly didn't.

_Gin_, thought Amy, _Help me!_

Kyle made Amy even more miserable by licking her back over and over again. She struggled to get away, but he held her by the arms and had his knees digging into her thighs, preventing her from escaping.

"Someone help me!" cried Amy.

Almost as if on cue, Gin and Shinpachi barged in through the door. Kyle was utterly surprised that they could do it. Shinpachi, followed by Kondo, Okita, and Hijikata, charged towards Bansai and Sakaki. Sakaki dropped what she was doing for now, while Bansai continued to play his music. It was his thing, y'know?

"I've waited so long for this," said an energized Sakaki, unsheathing a long blade from her skirt.

"How did she fit that in there?" asked Shinpachi.

"How does a giant demon terrorize a common place?" asked Gin.

"Fair enough," replied Shinpachi, "It seems to me like this new world makes you somewhat smarter."

Gin had, at that point, already jammed his pinky finger up his nose and asked Sakaki, "So do you come here often, Sakura?"

"Sakaki!" cried Sakaki.

"Or not," groaned Shinpachi.

"Will you two stop stalling and get us out of this?" asked Kagura.

"Dammit, you better start doing something, or I'll kill you!" cried Otae.

Otae's rage was more than enough for everyone to get into the action. Gin leapt towards Kyle, who at that point, took out a pocket knife and put it to Amy's neck.

"Stay back, or the bitch gets it!" shouted Kyle.

"You're outmatched, buddy," said Gin, still with his pinky in his nose.

"Who do you think you are?" shouted Kyle, "You come here and try to take my girl, and then you try and turn my friends against me?"

"I turned on you because you're utterly mad," replied Jordan.

"Shut up!" cried Kyle.

"G-Gin, help me…" sobbed Amy, with tears coming down her cheeks.

"If I can't have her, no one can!" cried Kyle, "I don't care if she's dead or alive, I will have her!"

"And yet you deny you're unstable," said Jordan.

Quicker than the blink of an eye, Gin zoomed past Kyle and Amy. Jordan was utterly shocked at the sight that came after that. Gin had his sword drawn when he moved. The knife was no longer at Amy's throat. Kyle no longer had his knife…or his hand. Below the elbow, Gin sliced Kyle through like bread. Kyle cried out in pain as he held his wounds.

"Aaaahhh! You sick fuck! I'll kill you!" he cried.

Gin zoomed past him again, this time, now only releasing Amy from his grip, but also giving him a long cut across his face. Blood flowed from the open cut on the side of his cheek. He knelt down weeping, begging for the pain to stop. Amy, in nothing but a ripped dress, hugged Gin tightly and kissed him repeatedly.

"I knew you'd come," said Amy.

"I'm cool like that," said Gin.

It was clear to Amy that for the most part, Gin was oblivious to what that really meant, but she was still grateful and it meant a lot to her.

"You're surrounded, Sakaki," said Hijikata, "Surrender now and we'll have a little leniency on you!"

"I've come too far to let it end this way," cried Sakaki.

Shinpachi released Kagura and Otae from their chains, and instantly, the two girls ran past him and attacked Sakaki. No effort on the Shinsengumi's part was needed at all. Kagura began kicking Sakaki in the face, until Otae stopped her.

"I've got a better idea," said Otae.

Bansai was still playing his music, loud enough to the point where his ears could not hear anything outside the music. Truth be told, he wasn't entirely useful in that situation to begin with. Kyle was on the floor bleeding and without a hand. Otae had chained Sakaki to the same wall she was on, and began tickle torture on her feet.

"Ahahaha! Stop! I'm begging you!" cried Sakaki.

"How do _you_ like having your feet mercilessly tickled, bitch?" asked Otae.

"We're done here," said Kondo, "Now we just need to take care of Takasugi."

Outside, the loud roar of Shugo vibrated throughout the entire campus.

"Oh yeah, and the big scary love-hating demon guy," said Kondo.

"Hard to tell which one will be easier," said Okita.

"As long as they're both taken down, our work will be done," said Hijikata.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**~The Goon~**

**P.S: The inconsistency regarding Katie will be explained in the next chapter.**


	21. Mr Bleu is Flat like Blue Cheese

**Hey everybody, it's me, The Goon. After a long break, chapter 21 is now up. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except for Sakaki, Amy, Kyle, Jordan, and Mr. Bleu.**

**Story so far: The Odd Jobs crew lands into the household of Amy, a rich fangirl who has a mad crush on Gin, and the two of them slowly fall in love.**

**The night of the dance, Takasugi and his two apprentices, revealed to be Bansai and Katie (who is actually Sakaki), revive Shugo and he starts his rampage. Amy, Kagura, and Otae are saved by Jordan, who turns on Kyle after revealing his evil intentions. But much to their dismay, Kyle, Bansai, and Sakaki sneak up on them and lock themselves inside the storage room with them, where Amy is shocked to see her supposed friend as an enemy. Gin and Shinpachi show up with the Shinsengumi, Sakaki and Bansai are defeated, and Kyle finally gets what was coming to him.**

* * *

"**Minions**!" roared Shugo, "**Enjoy ****your ****snacks**."

By snacks, Shugo was referring to every human being there, who was the size of a bug compared to him.

"I don't get it," said Otae, "If I was posing as Amy's friend for this short time, how was Sakaki able to do the same?"

"Sakaki was doing it for years," replied Hijikata, "You only had to do it for a couple days. I don't know where she was when you were doing that."

"What's that?" cried Jordan.

Large, sharp nails were making their way though the corners of the roof, and suddenly started glowing purple. Soon enough, fingers came through as well. Shugo was ripping off the roof for the entire building.

"Well, I guess that's a quick way to get to him," said Okita, "Saves us time from going through halls and stuff."

"Let's just get that thing!" cried Gin.

The Shinsengumi Officers jumped onto the edges of what was left of the roof and started to climb up.

"Let's do this," said Gin, drawing out his sword.

Easier said than done. Shugo let out a tremendous roar that had the ground rumbling and the walls tumbling. The walls to the locker rooms were coming down, and what was exposed pretty much scarred everyone who saw it for life (which includes Kagura, Shinpachi, and Otae).

Mr. Bleu was in the middle of sexual intercourse with one of the younger female students. How else could he explain why not only his pants were down, but had a younger girl pleasuring him on his lap? The girl immediately got up and tried to hide her naked body behind one of the bathroom stalls, but the damage had already been done.

"I knew it!" cried one of the students, "I knew he was a creeper!"

"Dammit!" people were shouting, "This changes everything!"

"This can't end well," groaned Otae.

It didn't end well for Mr. Bleu. Not because the other students were riled up and ready to pounce on Mr. Bleu, but because a large chunk of the roof Shugo ripped off had fallen on one of the already tipping lockers, creating a domino effect of the others…crushing Mr. Bleu mercilessly under them.

"Damn," said Kagura, "That's a bad way to go, uh-huh."

Kyle had seen what happened to Mr. Bleu. He was still holding onto his wound where he was missing a hand, endlessly weeping like a baby, contrary to his tough-guy demeanor. If only the other kids at school could see him like that, he wouldn't be nearly as cocky as he is. The only thing shedding light on his otherwise darkest hour is that Mr. Bleu could no longer control him because he was one of the only ones who knew his darkest secret that would humiliate his family.

* * *

_In his state of mind, Kyle had flashed back to 3 years prior to the present day, back in 7th grade. Nearly everyone was at a middle school dance, and it was almost getting crazy. Kyle's parents were supposed to be helping chaperone the dance, but they had not been seen for a while. Mr. Bleu, who at the time worked at the middle school, had been keeping more of an eye on the girls than anything else. With that in mind, Kyle figured he could break some rules with his buddies._

"_If you boys will excuse me, I'm gonna go get some lap dances," said Kyle, excusing himself from the table he was at, "If I'm lucky, I'll get something better out of it too."_

"_Yeah, good luck with that," Matt said, insincerely._

"_You think I can't do it?" asked Kyle._

"_Dude, you're gonna get busted," said Anthony, "And if it's Mr. Bleu that busts you, your ass is so screwed."_

"_Get real," said Kyle, "Mr. Bleu is too busy drooling over the younger girls to notice me. Everyone knows that."_

"_Your funeral, Kyle," said Jordan, still a part of Kyle's gang at the time._

"_Just you wait," said Kyle with a smug grin, "I'll have someone in my pants before this night's over, and not a damn thing is gonna stop me."_

_Kyle did get some luck out of the girls who had no clue about what to see in a guy other than looks. In fact, one of them he convinced to sneak away with them outside. However, despite what Kyle believed, Mr. Bleu did notice this. He began to follow Kyle outside, who he saw making out with the black haired girl, grabbing her ass while she kissed him passionately…it soon resulted in the two of them starting to take their clothes off, which was where Mr. Bleu drew the line._

"_Busted, little twit!" shouted Mr. Bleu._

"_What the? You're supposed to be in there drooling over younger girls!" cried Kyle. _

"_You've done it this time, Kyle," said Mr. Bleu, "You're facing serious consequences…sorry, Kyle, but you and your little girlfriend here will be waiting another year to graduate."_

"_Ha! You wish!" shouted Kyle, "No one's ever been held back!"_

"_Oh, Kyle, I love when you talk nasty to the teacher," said the girl, running her hands down Kyle's body._

_Mr. Bleu growled when he realized he really didn't have that authority. Since it wasn't actual sexual intercourse, he couldn't get in trouble…until Kyle's parents came by, driving their car with the dad holding an empty beer bottle (or two) out the window. They failed to see the three figures in the dark, and while Mr. Bleu and Kyle dodged in time trying to save their own skin, the girl became one with the wall as the car smashed her into the wall, killing her instantly._

"_Oh my god!" cried Kyle._

_His father was passed out. His mother's makeup was running when she realized what could happen. His girl for the night was dead. And now Mr. Bleu had blackmail. He grabbed Kyle by the shoulders and whispered into his ear._

"_Now I've got something on you," said Mr. Bleu, "Your parents will be facing serious time in prison. If I say a word, the media will be all over the story, and everyone will know the disgrace your family has now become. However…if you choose to be held back a year, the media won't hear a word, and your private affairs will remain private."_

_Obviously, Kyle didn't have a choice. The news spread fast that two drunk drivers killed a girl from their school with their car and that they were spending several years in prison. But they didn't know the drivers' identities, and Kyle was left back a year, as agreed._

* * *

"At least he's out of the way," muttered Kyle to himself.

Gin and the others had already made their way to the rooftop (or what was left of it), looking up at the enormous creature known as Shugo. Shugo saw them as well, and so did Takasugi. At this point, everything was about to come crashing down, one way or another.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**~The Goon~**


End file.
